Here I Stand (Stand User DxD OCSi)
by Brave69105
Summary: Joining this world with my own stand. Not the worse that could happened. Self insert. M for Mmmmmm.
1. Chapter 1

"Any abilty at all right?" I asked the grotusqe form of tentacles.

Man, this was wierd. Waking up to see a hentai reject standing above me with a 'smile' on his face was not what I wanted in the mornings.

Let it be known, I am not a morning person. If you are, you ain't natural and must be burnt at the stake. That being said, I ignored it and tried to fall back a sleep. Boy, had that been a morning.

Let it be known that you shouldn't piss of a somewhat powerful being that took you from your nice warm bed.

I'll bare you the details of what we said but it boils down to this.

1\. I get sent to another world. I will not be told what this world is but I've been told that I know what it is.

By that logic, I'm most likely going to an fiction of somesort. Let's just hope it's not something like Attack on Titan. I definately do not want to be eaten by some large, doped up, naked people of questionable genders.

Wouldn't that be a way to die.

2\. I'll be placed into that world with a background. Not much of one, but one that would make it seem like I've just appeared out of nowhere.

I would be given a home that has been paid for, a weekly allowance for 3 months and no immediate relatives to look after or be looked after by. It already removes the need to protect those around me.

Dark but useful.

3\. I get any one ablity from anyone universe. However, it can't be too overpowered.

How overpowered it is, is determined by the tentacle freak. For all I know, Being a Saiyan with a system could be fine.

Acctually- "No, no system. No system at all." My Tentacle covered friend 'kindly' informed me.

He smiled back at my expression but said nothing.

RIght, I'm going to be here for a while, aren't I?

* * *

**Here I Stand**

* * *

"My Skyrim Character"

"Do you know how many mods you put on there?" Right. No wonder he didn't accept it." You've got the Unlimted Blade Works, Gate of Babylon, Rinnegan with all Mangekyo ablities shown and Dio's **[ZA WORLDO]**. Let's not forget you have your magicka, health and stamina at the minimum of 50 thousand, and that's without buffs."

**(A/N, I acctually have all of this. And some questionable mods Hint-Hint)**

I grimaced more and more as he spoke, opting to keep my mouth shut. He was right but I wanted to be OP. Come on man.

Now that I think about it, he looks like that daedric prince from that DragonBorn DLC. The wierd tenatacle freak.

"Fine, How about a stand then? or are you going to tell me that's not allowed to?" I said, already thinking about my next ability.

What is good but not OP? I mean, there-"That'll be fine. Most stands are used creativly making them OP but I don't fault for creativity." He just accepted stands.

He accepted stands?

"Star-"

"NO"

God dammit, what the hell? If I wanted a stand, it would be the OG. Granted, I barely got into part 5, meaning there could be some other really OP ones. Heard some good things about [Gold Experince Requiem] but nothing else.

Though, I really like Bruno's [Sticky Fingers]' stand cry. That and Giorno's. A faster paced version of Dio's Muda.

"Could I make a stand?" I asked, if I could then my path to OPness is in the bag.

Just imagine-"Sure, knock yourself out."

STOP INTERUPTING ME.

I grabbed the tablet that had flown into my hands. On it was a white husk of a genderless and featureless person. It also had a place where I could input my stands ablity.

A small but devious smirk etched it way onto my face.

Hopefully this works.

* * *

**Here I Stand**

* * *

"My stand, **[Friend Like Me]**,plays on the idea of a genie. Not only from the Disney movie Aladin but also the common trope of genies using the wishes granted for their own benefit, This ties in with it's ablility, **[A Whole New World]**."

The mass of tentacles leaned in, I couldn't tell but he at least sounded instrested. "Go on." He urged.

"I called the ablity **[A Whole New World]** as it symbolises the idea of the world, of the person I'm using the ablity on, changing."

"Stop teasing me and tell me what it is, you're killing me here."

Maybe if you stop interupting- Calm yourself.

"**[A Whole New World] **works by getting to a deal with person I get into, as long as I fill out my end of the bargain, I get what I dealed for."

"...And in theory, you can ask whatever you want for from the victim."

Yes, Victim. Glad to know we're on the same side, however, "That's not all."

"Ohohoh, what else could you have come up with?"

"This ablity can take anything from people, anything at all. The only limit to the ablity is that I need consent."

"So say you wanted to take Goku's Kamehameha technique, all you need is him to say you can take it if you hold your end of the bargain?"

I grinned, he's finally getting it.

"Yep, I can get anything I want from people, espically those gullible enough to actually accept my offer."

"Yes, that would work." The tentacle shifted as if nodding to itself. "I got it."

A snap of it's fingers and out came my stand.

It looked like the genie that Robin Williams played exept it was more defined and as if it was drawn in the JoJo fasion. I also notice that there was more muscle that was densly compacted into it's leaner frame.

The stand down at me with it's blue eyes, eyes shadowed. It was wierd to understand what he protrayed but I understood.

I understood completly.

"Right now you have that down, I'll be seeing you off. Hope you have fun or don't..." the mass shifted again "...I don't care to be honest."

I heard the sound of creaky door opening behind me but I kept my head towards the tentacles.

"Why did you choose me?" I asked, it was something that was waying down in my mind and I knew that this would most likely be the only time to ask.

"Would you like the genric answer or the real answer?" The door slammed close behind me, I'm guessing it can only open when I leave.

That was an easy question "Both."

The room started to darken, closing off what I could see to just before my hands and the soft glow of the tentacles. The floor rumbled as it slowly melted, I could see the area getting smaller and smaller leaving me in the centre. The large mass of tentacles shrunk and shrunk till all there was left was a woman.

Holy shit, my heart can't take this. How does someone look so beautiful?

She was...she... "You are the chosen." She still had the voice of that tentacle freak, you just had to ruin the image, didn't you?. "I had chosen you because you have the potential to save this world and set it back on course."

Of course I do, can't I just live my live in piece?

Wait, is this the "Generic answer, yes." She supplied as the room returned to normal.

"Ummm, why are there tentacles surrrounding me?" I asked but it ignored me.

"The real answer is that we needed a reson to start the fic." It said as the tentacles wrapped around me, the feeling of vertigo hitting my body like a train as I was yanked off my feet hard enough to forget the last 13 words I heard.

* * *

**Here I Stand**

* * *

***Kono Dio Da* *Kono Dio Da* *Kono Dio Da* *Kono Dio Da* *Kono Dio Da* *Kono Dio Da* *Kono Dio-**

"**[Friend Like Me]**"I cried as I jumped out of bed. The stand came out and almost destroyed the alarm clock. It opted to instead press the button to stop the repetative sound.

The stand stared back at me with a large smile on it face and thumbs up before disappering again.

So it's got a personality like Robin williams. That's cool to know. Atleast, it's not violent like** [Star Platinum]**.

Also what was I doing in bed?

I was in a basic bedroom. A bed, closet, desk with a laptop and an en suite. That's pretty cool. Never had my a room with an en suite. The rest of the house was two-storied. One more bathroom and two spare bedrooms were upstairs with a living room and kitchen downstairs. There was also a staircase to the basement.

Yeah, a whole house summed up into a single small paragraph, some people need to take notes.

Right, first thing first. I need to-*Smack*

-Get hit in the face with a large piece of paper.

Actually, it's a letter. A thick one at that.

***Ahem***

_Dear Akira Kenshin (You're new name, deal with it.),_

_I'm here to inform you of your knew life. _

_You've got your ablity and home but incased in this envaloup is a few things that you may need to get caught up._

_First things first, This is your bank account. Spend wisely or don't, though most things that you'll need or want are already here. _

_Secondly, This is your enrollment to Kouh Academy. This is where you'll be going. If you want, to leave, go ahead but it might benefit you to be somewhere you might understand and gain power before you venture off into the world._

_Thirdly, You are a month before the story, do with that as you will._

_Finally, You'll most likely never hear from me agiain. Only should the higher ups, Yes you Brave, allow it but untill then we won't be interacting._

_Your friend._

_Mora._

Kouh Academy? The school where the two sisters of devil kings go to. Where the first three seasons of a show that can somehow can work on boobs? A hentai with Plot and not 'Plot'?

Well, there is a 'Plot' but who cares about the details?

I know a lot of people that would scream of the unfairness of this world but who cares when all I have to do it steal power from those around me.

I can become powerful without anyone to stop me. Lets not also forget that only stand users can see stands. So that means all I have to do is trick guillible people into giving up their power.

And in this world, run by pervertedness, who is the one of the most perverted of them all?

Issei~ I'm comming for you.

* * *

**Here I Stand**

* * *

Calming down from my brief glimps of madness, I checked around the house to find that it was already stocked. From movies to food, anything I want is already here. I would just have to get a job some time soon to help pay for when my allowance runs out.

Though the mirror was something to behold. Well, I was but you know what I mean.

An airbrushed black haired teen looked back at me. It was me but as if someone had put an anime-esque filter on me. I had a body of someone that regularly worked out. I did have a somewhat lean figure but I couldn't keep it up for long.

But damn I looked good.

I also read the letter, it had stated that I came from the UK and I came to Japan because I was fluent in it. Mighty convient but who cares? It works.

***Knock* *Knock* *Knock***

"Coming!" I called out, taking off my apron. I wonder who that could be.

I swing open the door and put my full power into not outing myself out.

What the hell is she doing here?

"Are you Akira Kenshin?" She asked, getting me to nod. "My name is Rias Gremory, nice to meet you."

"Gremory like the devil?" My mouth seemed to just speak making her eyes widen in response before setting back into her previous expression. Now that I look at it, she seems annoyed.

"Yes, that same one. Now, can we get on with this? I don't really-"

"Excuse me?" I interupted, this was no reason to get rude all of a sudden. All I did was call you a devil, woman.

It took her a second to notice what she before gained a sheepish espression "Sorry, long week. I told Souna I would deal with your introduction to get my mind of things but look how that turned out."

"Sona?" Obviously Sona Sitri, Alias Souna Shitori. Rias, couldn't you change you're name also?

"Right you don't know her yet." She muttered to herself. "She-"

"Before you talk, come inside. I don't really want to leave you standing out there all day, do I?" I asked as I made way for her to me.

She gave me a small smile "Such a gentleman."

I shrugged as she stepped in and took off her shoes. "Not really, I don't want to stand there as well. I don't really do as a gentle man."

That got a snort out of her as she turned to me. "I'd rather perfer you to be honest than a gentleman."

That's a big oof right there.

Let's keep away from relationship issues, the last thing I want is for me to remind her of Riser. Yep, reminding a crimson haired beauty that could vapourise you in a second about her fiance tha she hates.

Lets not do that.

"Hey, do you smell burning?" She asked, her delicate nose sniffing in the air.

Acctually, Yes I do.

I look behind her to see [Friend Like Me] being burnt at the stake, with a rubber glove on his head. It kind of reminds me of of the head of rooster.

So he's a burning rooster?

...He's talking about my chicken, isn't he?

"Excuse me a second, my house is about to burn down." I told her, walking past into the kitchen.

* * *

**Here I Stand**

* * *

"Come on it's not that bad." Rias stated, sitting upon on of the chairs at the table.

"Not that bad?! This is sign for the times to come!" I screamed out, jumping up from where I was kneeling on the floor. "Watch, there will be feast with the most important people and I'm going to be relied upon. And you know what's going to happen?"

"...What's-"

"IT'S GOING TO BURN, ALL OF IT. I'M CURSED DAMNIT."

She put her hands up in a placating manner, "Look we can make a new one together. I'll even buy a new one for you. Just please calm down."

"A whole new chicken, you say? And I'll be alone with a beautiful vixen that makes me feel things that I didn't know I could fell?"

"...I didn't need to know that but-"

"**I refuse**." I interrupted, to her shock. "You'd think I'd spend my time in the kitchen doing all this again especially when it's barely even burnt."

"That's what I said." She said dejectedly, sliding down her seat in dispair.

"Did you?"

Her expresion suddenly changed as she jumped up into her seat, "Wait a second."

"I waiting right here."

"Did you just make a JoJo's refrence?" She exclaimed, suddenly before me, clapsing her hands around my own.

"And if I did?"

Her eyes sparked at my words, "You've actually read it? Most people I've talked to said they haven't seen it because hasn't been made into an anime adaption. The only other person I know who has read it works to much to talk to."

I forgot to say that it's currently 2010, Phantom Blood comes out in 2012, 2 years from now.

"The cruel injustice of this world truely hurts sometimes." I stated as she nodded sagely.

"This beauty not being shown to the world is crime against nature."

I clapped my hands on he shoulders, getting her to look up at me. "Rias…" He blue eyes sparkling, staring back at mine.

"Yeah?" She said with awaited breath.

"We're eating chicken"

"Uh, I don't see-"

"You're eating with me."

"Ok?"

"Good."

* * *

**Here I Stand**

* * *

"What about Attack on Titan? Have you read any of it." Rias stated, biting into the perfect chicken.

Yeah, it's perfect, so what?

"Nah, I don't really like it." I replied. "I get that his mother was killed by Titans but him just being driven by the destruction of titans is just setting himself up for failure. I can see why people like it but I personally don't. Plus , I dropped it in favour of FMAB. Which in my opinion is much better than."

"What's FMAB?" Rias asked with a tilted head. "It can't be that good if I haven't heard of it."

I ignored the jiggle of her breasts in favour of apearing before her with shadowed eyes.

"So you've read Attack on Titan but not watched the beauty that is Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood." I asked. Her eyes starting to sparkle as she recognized what I said.

"Is that a sequel to FullMetall Alchemist? I didn't think they would need one."

"God fucking damit Rias."

I looked back as she winced in pain, I dropped the subject as I placed a hand on her shoulder while he composed herself.

"Don't worry about it." She waved me off. "It's nothing."

She stood up pushing her finished plate forward, "Thank you for the meal. It was quite good."

"No it's perfect, It was already stated."

"...Right, Well I think I need to go." She stood up and started to walked off to the entrance.

Running after her, I grabbed her wrist and stopped her from going "Not yet." I pushed her backwards.

She landed onto the cabniet bhind her, trying to stand up only to find me stadning before her, noses a hair length apart.

"As much as I loved this, I don't think we're ready to go that far." She stated as my hand crept closer.

"What on earth are you talking about woman?" I asked, pulling out the box set for FMAB and pushed it to her hands. "Watch the first-actually don't the first episode is a filler. Start from the second episode, it's a better verison of the story."

"Of course." She sighed "I don't see how it can get any better."

"Exactly."

"I guess I watch it tonight." She stated, hand cupping my cheek and giving it a litlle peck. "Thanks for tonight, it did wonders."

"If you think-" I was stopped by the soft hand that was now covering my mouth.

"Don't ruin the night. I watch the second episode and tell you about it tommorow."

She's planning to come tommorow? I knew I was good but not that good.

"Right then, see you tommorow." I said seeing her out.

"Come to the ORC tommrow, after school, I'll tell you what I think then." She called out as she left.

Man, her ass is just as good as- what the hell you doing?

I stared at **[Friend Like Me]** who had placed a notebook before him, wearing the Kouh Academy school uniform.

_**THERE'S SCHOOL….AND IT'S TOMMROW.**_

God fucking damn it.

* * *

**Here I Stand**

* * *

**Yes, it's me. Brave. **

**My other story is currently on my laptop and that is not working properly so I write this idea up as I wait for it to come back. **

**It'll take about two days so bare with me. Also if you guys like this, I'll continue it.**

**Also, don't like the cliche of Rias being a cunt and manipulative so I changed it up a bit. Sona was supposed to come but Rias came instead to take her minds off of things. **

**I'm guessing you guys know why.**

**This story isn't going to be as serious as 'Where My Demons Lie' but it won't be full crack.**

**Please give me comments and suggestions on where to go. I have an idea up to the Riser arc but ,until then, I'm stumped.**

**Also, you may of notice that there may be mistakes in the story. I may be completly and utterly amazing at creating stories, but If anyone would like to help and beta read for me, I'll greatly apricate it.**

**Until Next Time,**

**Ja Ne.**


	2. Chapter 2

"I don't even know where the school is, how am I supposed to get there?" I asked myself, as I woke up the next morning.

Wasn't Rias supposed to tell me yesterday? I get she has her own issues but, seriously, she came to do a job.

I fear for those who use her contracts.

Also, where the hell is **[Friend Like Me]**? I can feel that he's around but I don't know where. This is highly suspisous.

"_Hello, my baby..."_

That's him, isn't it?

***BANG***

I jumped out of bed at the sound of my door slamming open. **[Friend Like Me] **was there holding a plate filled with enough pancakes to fill a familiy of four. He wore the sterotypical style dress that wouldn't be outplace on a 50's wife.

"_Hello, My honey. Hello, my-_"

"Stop. Just stop. I don't have time or energy for this." I cried out, interupting the music coming out of nowhere.

**[Friend Like Me] **looked dejected. He placed the plate on the desk before leaving, turning back on more time so I could see his tear filled eyes.

Now, I feel bad.

I'll apologize later. First, lets open up my new laptop. If I'm going to figure out how to get there, the best place would be online.

_*Poke*_

"Yes, **[Friend Like Me]**?" I asked, as he appeared behind me. His index fingers poking together as he shuffled around nervously.

He pointed to the laptop as a blush appeared on his blue skin.

"You want this?" I held up the laptop.

He shook his head and went down to grab one of the plastic covers.

"No, **[Friend Like Me]**..." I stated, grabbing his hand. He turned to me with wide eyes, anticipation my words. "We do this together."

And with that, a bond between brother became stronger. Stronger than ever before.

* * *

**Here I Stand**

* * *

"Yeah, I'm bored already. You do you man." I waved him off as I stepped out of the room, grabbing the plate and heading off into the kitchen.

I could hear weird moans as I- You know what? I'm just going to ignore it.

I opted to open the letter that was glowing upon the messy kitchen table. Seriously, how much did he use when creating pancakes? I don't think I'd be able to finish this plate. I'm going to have to take this to eat at school.

_*Ahem*_

_I said I would be leaving you but I lied, bwawahahaha-_

Skip. .Skip.

_You are now half British, half japanese. Woo~ _

_You can thank me later. _

_I have given you a map of Kouh (Which may not be legal.) and directions to your school. __**[Friend Like Me] **__would have told you but-_

**"**_**Oh, god yes."**_

It sounds like someone's shooting a porno up there. God fucking damn it, man.

_-He's a bit wierd._

_Anyway, you're uniform is at school. That red-head was supposed to give it to you but didn't. She has relationship issues she has to deal with but I don't care. Just telling you to see what you do with it._

_Just hop to school and you'll should have no trouble._

_Signed Mora._

_P.S Brave wanted his old skateboard in the story so you now have to ablity to ride one._

_*Crash*_

Just because I was given a skateboard, doesn't mean I need to riding it. Why would I do that in my home?

Getting up from the floor, missing the table by an inch, I see the new skateboard turned upside down. Underneath it, it had the image of Slifer, the Sky Dragon, flying in the air. All things considered, kinda weird when condering my plans.

That reminds me, I'll be seeing him later today, won't I?

It give me the perfect chance to see my stand in action. It's one thing to know his ablity, it's another to be able to use it correctly. Especially, when I don't want anyone to know about it. It'll be my little trump card.

That reminds me, I need to know my stand's stats. It'll help in the long run to know before I get killed trying to figure it out.

"**[Friend Like Me]**" I called out, my stand appearing beside me with a infectious grin. I guess someone was- Not going to think about it.

Now I'm thinking about it.

**[Friend Like Me] **rushed forward and grabbed a pillow, he threw it into the air, pulling his arm back.

"_**ARI~ARI~ARI~ARI~ARI~ARI~ARI~ARI~ARI~ARI~ARI~AWRYYYYY~!**__" _

"Arrivederci."

That beautiful stand cry.

I think I'm falling in love.

The pillow was didn't get destroyed as much as I hoped. I suspect that my stand only has the destructive power of a normal person. I think that was a C rank.

He has a high speed, that's for certain. I think I'd perfer a faster but weaker stand. It might be less powerful but it will be able to hit more. Though at this point, it really doesn't matter.

His range is weird, it seems like he can be further away from me than what most close range stands could. He walking around the house whilst I was asleep as well.

Food for thought I guess.

That's it for now, don't really know how to mesure durablity, precision or development.

I could do precision but I first need to get a pen and paper so I get my stand to draw things he sees in the distance. That would be a good test, I believe.

With a wave goodbye, **[Friend Like Me]** leaves. All is left to is too take a shower, get changed and head to school.

Let's not forget the large amounts of food he's left that still on that plate.

So troublesome.

* * *

**Here I Stand**

* * *

Today is a school day, my first day at Kouh Academy. Yeah, time for hormonial tenagers that let their impulses run their bodies. It can't be helped I guess. I don't really want to put myself into the spotlight by not going to school without a good enough reason.

Flicking the skateboard into my hands, I gaze upon my new school for the next while. It look more like a high end Univercity than a school to be honest. I guess that's what you get when your have daddy pay for your new school.

"_*ahem* _Excuse me sir, but I will have to ask you to leave the premises." A voice called out behind me as I marveled the school.

I turned around to see the head of a white haired beauty looking up at me.

I noticed, on the ride here, that most people were shoter than me, the women more so than the men. It weird to stare down at a person as they spoke to you.

"Why's that?" I asked. I'm supposed to be here and I have proof of that.

But she doesn't need to know that?

"Do you really need to ask that kind of question? You could be a danger to our students." She stated, crossing her arms.

"Why would I be a danger? I'm just looking around and nobodies here."

It was kind of wierd, I was expecting to get that murmur of the laides of this school about the new handsome dark chocolate that had now come here but no...I guess I'm blessed to not be dealing with that.

As much as my lower half wants it.

"If you don't leave I'm going to call the student president." The think she's so smug. Wait, isn't she in the peerage of Souna? That would make sense then.

_*Gasp*_

Thank's for that **[Friend Like Me]**.

"Go ahead, I would to see who this _Student President_." I retorted in a sing-song voice. "I have a few words for her myself."

"There's no need for that." Another voice called out. "I saw him arrive at the student council office so I came down myself."

"Hello there, you must be Souna." I called out, making little shiro over here turn to her king in confusion.

"That is correct. I aplogise for any confusion Momo has caused." She stated, coming closer with Tsubaki at her heal.

"Nah, it was funny messing with her."

"Eh?"

"No wonder, you got along with Rias." Souna started, "You remind me of her."

"Is that a compliment?" I snickered. "I don't think we were that far already, we just met."

"Please..." Souna turned a Tsubaki snorted behind her hand. "Just follow me."

"Come on, my dear Momo." I called out, following Souna and Tsubaki.

"Eh?"

* * *

**Here I Stand**

* * *

"May I ask why you're in so early?" Tsubaki stated "Most student don't even come in for another half an hour. The only people here are those in clubs and those aren't even open at this time of year, being that the year just started."

It's early, damn. "Uh..." I hesitated. "I didn't get my uniform so I thought it would be better to come in before the other students do. It'll make it easier on the teachers if they didn't have to deal with my shit right away."

"Is that so~?" She replied, raising an eyebrow at me.

"Yep."

"May I ask you to refrain from swearing, I don't know you do it at home but at this school we care for our appearance. It wouldn't be good to see one of our students to be using such vulgar language." Souna interjected.

"All I said was-"

"Ah."

"But-"

"Ah"

"Fuc-"

"Not a word."

"Fine."

You've think you've won? You Fool.

With my tounge, I'll destroy your innocence and-

**[Friend Like Me]** stood beside me wearing the Kouh Academy uniform, his blue head turned red as steam errupted from his ears.

That's not...That's not a sight I want to see anytime soon. Or again acctually.

He disappeared as we arrive the student council office. I didn't know what kind of defences they had here so I dismissed him. Who knows what the hell could happen to him?

As we entered the room, I immediately noticed the lack males here. That would mean that either Sanji hasn't been reincarnated yet or he isn't here, could be either of them.

"Take a seat, Akira. Momo will go and collect your uniform whilst we talk about your enrolment here." Souna stated.

She directed me to one of the two large sofas that we placed in the room. She sat upon one while Tsubaki stood behind her.

"I'm not in trouble, am I? I don't remember what I did wrong." I asked exasperated.

"No, nothing wrong. Rias failed to inform you of the classes, expectations and give your timetable to you. Other than that, I don't see why we have to keep you here."

I let a sigh of relief. I don't really want to deal with detention or anything like that on my first day.

"Right, just asking."

"Shall we get started then?"

* * *

**Here I Stand**

* * *

"Seriously, she talks to much. Hadn't of been helpful, I would have asked her to keep it consise." I thought aloud. "I mean she didn't need to confisate my skateboard. A warning should have suffcied."

"Well...she does have a habit of going on and on sometimes." Momo replied.

"Plus, this uniform is way to tight on me." I stated pulling on my collar. "I thought this was fan-service for the guys, not the girls. There's no way my chest should be outlined like this."

"Eh?"

"Don't worry about it, little Momo. You just keep being pretty."

"You can't insult and compliment me at the same time." She said, with a small tint of red on her cheeks. Wether it's anger, embarasment or full blown love, I don't know. I just love how it's more noticeable in anime.

"Eh?" I copied her.

"This here is where your classes are going to be." She stated 'cheerily', "Unfortunately, you're in my class. So I'm going have to deal with you for the time being."

"Great working with you, Senpai~"

She rolled her eyes and walked off, leaving me to catch up to her. Not hard when my strides are longer than hers. It was about time that more people started to trickle in. I could tell with the amount of girls in the halls and their bueatiful uniforms. Whoever made them must be a pervert such as I.

* * *

**Here I Stand**

* * *

"So this is the building that houses the ORC." Momo supplied, getting used to me being around.

"So what they do is have a whole building to themselves so they can do what ever they want. Let me guess they don't have a teacher to look after them, do they?" I asked with a sigh.

"N-No..." She stuttered.

"Hoh, and prey tell, what do they do?" I asked, looming over her. "'Cause to me, it doesn't seem to be a real reason to have a club."

"Look, if I say anything, Souna will have my head."

"I get it. I doubt anyone would want to get on her bad side." I replied as I stood normally. "Fear Souna and her lectures."

"Don't forget her paperwork, I don't think anyone likes her paperwork."

"True that."

"And the long calls about counsil work."

"_That's it~_" I hissed "_Release your hatred_."

"Her strict deadlines are so~ annoying, don't you understand I have better things to do then stay up for hours for you?"

"_Go on~_"

"Everything has to be perfect as well, not one mistake. She-"

"That's Sona for ya."

"Aye, Happy." I called out cheerily.

"Happy?" Momo questioned."Oh, it's just Rias." She let out a breath of relief. "How much did you hear?"

"About '_Release your hatred'_. I didn't know you hated her this much."

"W-Wait, No. I...Gah." She sent a glare my way before running off. Giving me glimpse of her purple underwear.

Niceu, Niceu.

"I don't see why I deserved that. I did nothing wrong."

"You fueled her anger till it all came out." She sighed "You'd make a great devil."

"Pot calling the kettle black, Miss Gremory." I replied "How's your camel, huh?"

"Very funny." She retorted dryly. "Lessons are about to start soon, do you know where your class is?"

"Yeah, no thanks to you by the way."

She turned away scratching her cheek "Sorry about that I was under-"

"Don't worry about it Rias . I don't really care. I've heard it all before." I said, walking back into the main building.

"But I-"

"No, It's fine, my dear. I see what I mean to you."

"Get back here and let me explain."

"NIGERUNDAYO~"

* * *

**HERE I STAND**

* * *

"It seems like everyone is here-except for the new student we were supposed to have today." The teacher called out, making the class erupt in erractic wispers.

"I wonder who it's going to be."

"It might be a new prince, like Kiba. let's not hope it's a pervert."

"Did you see the guy walking around with Momo? They seemed close." One of the girls stated before moving towards said girl. "Hey, Momo. What's his name?"

"I don't really know him. I just met him today." She said, trying to calm the girls around her down.

"Come one, you must of at least known his name."

"Well, I-"

"_I am coming through the door~_"

"Damnit."

"_**Like a normal person.**_"

* * *

**Here I Stand.**

* * *

"My name is Akira Kenshin, Rember it or don't." I said to the class.

The teacher sweatdropped. (It can't be real), "Is that all?"

"What else do you want from me?"

"Something you like, something you dislike, maybe some dreams for the future, hobbies. Things like that."

I smiled, an eye smile but a smile nonetheless. "Things I like and Things I hate. I don't feel like telling you that."

"Eh?" Found Momo.

"My dreams for the future...never really thought about it." I stated. "As for my hobbies, I have lots of hobbies."

"That was very informative." Teach replied dryly. "Go take a seat."

"I don't see one empty."

"Sure there is, The author coveintly placed one next to Momo."

"Oh, Ok."

"Can I move?"

"No~" I called out. "You cannot."

"For fucks-"

"No swearing Momo**. **Don't want to upset Souna, do you?"

* * *

**Here I Stand**

* * *

If lessons are going to be like this, it'll be a breeze. I've learnt that while japanese school is harder than what I had back home. A little help from **[Friend Like Me]** goes a long way when doing a test.

It's never cheating, if you're not caught.

"Finally...I've caught you."

Godamnit.

Oh, it's Rias. "Hello Red. How are you?" I asked.

She was breathing heavily. It was fun to her chest move. I don't think there was a boy (and a few girls) around that couldn't take their eyes off of it.

"How am I? Let me tell you how I am."

"Go ahead, I standing right here."

"I need you to come to the ORC today? I have something I want to talk to you about."

"Sorry I have plans today. Not sure if I'll be done today so I may not be able to see you for a while."

**"**Oh okay, that's fine. Will I be able to come over today?"

"Sure, don't forget to bring something to wear tonight." I cried as before walking away.

I know that will spark something in the gossiping world of teenagers. Lets see how Rias deals with that.

Her repuation will be ruined- ruined I tell you.

KueKueKueKueKue.

I guess she could just shake around those fun sized ballons she calls breasts and get the all of them following like a cult again.

"Do I hear a fellow lover of breasts? They're amazing, aren't they?"

"Honestly, Asses are much better than breasts. Boobs are overrated." I stated, replying to whoever called out to me in the middle of the street.

Who the hell-Hoh?

My prey dares to approach me?

Instead of running away, he's coming to me?

Even though I will take the one thing that will make you a harem king?

How foolish.

* * *

**Here I stand.**

* * *

**You don't know how much I wanted to take his sacred gear this chapter but I didn't want to rush it.**

**Noticed I do a lot of dialogue in this story. Oops, I guess? I don't really care.**

**Most of my creative power is going into my Fairy Tail Si, Which you should read. It's amazing. Gonna be updated tomorrow.**

**Kinda salty that 1 chapter of this story that I made in about 3 hours hase beaten the time and sweat I put into the other one.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Seriously though, Asses are much better." I stated.

I could see how much that was grating on Issei's nerves. "No, way. Just the thought of boncing tittes should be in the forefront of your thoughts."

I shrugged "Sorry Bro. I can see why you like it but it ain't my thing."

"I guess, that's good enough." Issei sighed.

"Let's start over, my name Akira Kenshin. Lover of asses and all that shit."

"My name Issei Hyoudou, Lover of Oppai-"

"I'm going to stop you there." I stated, interupting him. "Don't do that."

"Don't do what?" He asked.

"Speak in japanese terms, we're speaking in english." I stated.

"No we're not." He replied.

"In the fic, we are." I retored. He looked confused but nodded.

The two of us walked hom together. My home wasn't anywhere near here but I had a plan and needed to see it through.

We found ourselves on the bridge that Issei was asked out on.

"Tell me Issei, do you have a girlfriend?" I started "You seem like a nice guy, so why not?"

"It's just..."He sighed. "Most people at school think I'm a pervert." He said, leaning over the handrail.

"But you are, aren't you?" I asked, facepalming. He doesn't even try to hide it.

"Yeah but I just want to achieve my goals. To live my life as a harem king." Life seemed to spring back into him as he said those words. It was inspiring.

Had it not been so fucking stupid.

Half way through the second season, he achieved his goals. He was just to much of a pussy to get some. I would have-you know what?

Fuck it.

I'll be harem king. Just to fuck with you and every thing you've ever wanted.

"Why not settle down with one girl first?" I stated. Until I can take his girls, I'll pay the waiting game. "Putting all your energy into a sigular person you love is much more rewarding than trying to spread it out."

"Yeah but..." He hesitated. I doubt he even knows what being in realationship means. His viewing of porn has destroyed how he thinks the real works. Better for me then.

"I got an idea...how I about I introduce some one to you?" I stated.

He brightened up instantly. "Really? Who is it? Does she have-"

I put my hand up causing him to stop. "Don't worry about the details. I'll tell you them whenever I'm ready."

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. Thank-"

"Stop hugging me, man." I pulled him. "There's only one thing I need you to do for me."

That got him to stop, tiliting his head in confusion. "What is it? I'll do it."

I came in close and wrapped my arm around his shoulder. I didn't want anyone hearing it. "I do this and I take ,let's say, you're sacred gear."

He jumped back instantly. "No way man. That's too valuable. Not on my life."

He knows what it is? _**He Knows?!**_

All my plans.

Everything I wanted, all out of my grasp because he knows what a sacred gear in?

You can't be serious?

I could have been so powerful. With Ddraig by my side and **[Friend Like Me]** at my back, there would be no limits to what we could do. I could have been the strongest, enough to make someone like Ophis a mere pet for me to play with.

No, I refuse.

I will-"How am I supposed to have sex with out it?"

"Huh?" Both me and my stand stated, appearing out of nowhere.

My eyes trailed down to where he was holding.

You got to be _**fucking **_serious?

"God fucking dammit, Issei. I'm not talking about your dick."

My god. Just for that, I'll get you the 'perfect' date. Not only will I get something out of this but i'll be able to do two contracts for the price of one.

"Right, sorry. I'm going to head home, now. I didn't mean-"

Again, I put my hand up. "Don't really care, Issei. Go do you."

With that he rushed home, no doubt telling his parents. He's so nieve and I love it. All I have to do is get him a date with a girl. Any girl?

Maybe that Mil-Tan. Nah, I've got the perfect person.

It's not like they won't have date with him any way.

**-=Here I stand=-**

"Hello, anyone here?" I called out.

I was currently at the abandoned curch. This is where my prey was staying in the story. That and the other fallen angels. Let's not forget the stray exsorsite (Don't know how to spell it XD) that live here.

"Eh...Who the hell is that?" Taking about strays. We've got Freed stading before me. His crazy scowl eteched on his face as usual.

"I'm just here looking for someone." I told him.

I've got to be careful. I might have a stand but if I get the fallen in a fight, I'll surely lose.

"Run along, kid. I don't wanna spray blood on the doors." He said opening his cloak to reveal his light gun. "It's a mess to clean up."

"She's about yay-high, wears skimpy clothing like a weird S/M deviant, won't stop talking about her love or power and I'd love to smash." I listed off.

He stood their paiently as I spoke, nodding to himself as I gave him the discription. "Now you think about it, her clothing is pretty weird but I ain't complaining."

"Neither am I." I explaimed, high-fiving him.

"Did we just become best friends?

"Yep."

The sound of flapping appeared from nowhere. The two of looked up as lone black feathers fell to the ground.

Standing there was the scandelous Kalawarner. Her revealing (Is is revlealing to show more skin that clothing or is it called something else?) sending all the right signals to my head.

"Who is this and why is he not dead yet?" Ohhhh, she just got onto my shit list.

"Kalawarner, this is-What's your name?" Freed asked me.

"Akira."

"And he wanted to see Ray-Ray."

We both had to jump out of the way to dodge a stick of light as it came down above. "And why should I go find her? I don't see the benfit of doing so." She asked me.

"Well, what if I had to say that I could get you close to the one you're watching?" I questioned.

I watched as her eyes widend before dropping down. She pointed a light stick at my head and pushed it forward. "I'm going to take you to her and we're going to have a chat about how you know that." She stated, urging me to go forward.

"Okay...if you say so."

She lead me around the church, I was sure it wasn't supposed to be this big. I think she was trying to lead me around the place and getting me lost. Smarter than I what I gave her credit for.

We arived at a old and warn wood door. I could see the light was escaping the room from here, they could at least fix up the place.

Kalawarner stepped forward, keeping the stick to my neck as she knocked on the door. "Raynare, someone's here for you."

We heard a distance voice "Go away. I'm busy."

"He knows about our task." She supplied. This had gotten the door to smash open.

"How?!" Looking at Rayneare, she was something special. Not in the good way. Even I could see that she was insane. And that not from looking at the semi-naked picture of Azazel in the room. That was something I didn't need to see.

Kala (Her name is too long) was about to say something but Raynare opted to pull me into the room. With a final "Wait here, till we're finished." she slammed the door closed.

I stared at the firm ass that she showcased to me before she turned around. "How did you know of our mission? We were only given it a few days ago."

A few days ago?

I have a feeling that Mora knew about this.

"Don't need to worry about that, I've got a way for you to get close to Issei." I redirected her question.

"Oh, and how would that be?" She asked condeceningly.

"He's a massive pervert. All you have to do is go on a date with him and see if he has his sacred gear." I stated.

Her eyes widened at the thought "Really? It's that simple."

"Yep, just get close to him and you can give Azazel the report yourself." I crept up close to her. "Just imagine Azazel, rewarding you for your mission."

She suddered as she thought of the idea. "But how will I get close to him? He obviously won't trust someone he hasn't met."

Oh how wrong you are. "I can do that. You just have to do one thing for me though."

She looked at me with the same digusted look she had when she killed Issei. "Hoh, I could easily force you to do it for me. Why would I do something for you?" She stated.

"Does the thought of seeing Azael being naked not plauge your mind? To feel him hold you close and pleasure you with years of exprience that he has gained?" Her breathing had gotten heavier as he knees weakened.

"Yes..."She breathed out.

"So tell me? Will you grant me your light? Or will you lose this oportunity forever?" I asked her.

"I-I..." She hesitated.

"I doubt that he'll have room for faliures."

And with that, she lost all resistance "I accept."

"Pleasure doing buissenss with ya." I said, leaving her in mess of her own juices on the floor.

Leaving the room, I found Kala still waiting there. "My dear, I hope I haven't been keeping you for long."

"What the hell did you do to her to make her moan that loud?" She stated, I could see something glistening at the bottom of her microskirt.

"Oh, nothing. Unless you'd like to expience it too." I asked with made her chuckle.

"Yeah, sure some other time." She started to walk off as I followed. "Though, I doubt you can keep up." She sent a sly smirk my way.

"Guess, we'll just have to see, Don't we?" I replied before we fell into a comforatble silence.

**-=Here I Stand=- **

"What do you think about Raynare?" I asked, as we approached the entrance.

She looked back at me with a raised eyebrow "Raynare? Like what?"

"You don't like her much do you?" I stated. It mainly a shot in the dark but I imidiately understood her as someone who liked to take command, looking down upon both Freed and I as we spoke.

"I don't think anyone does. Millet likes to go out to town to stay away from her and Dohnaseek only stays because he thinks he has a chance to get laid." She spat out.

"What about you?" I asked, I was getting into dangerous territory, any wrong word and I could be killed.

I should be fine with all I acomplished today but I wanted more.

"She bosses people around way too much. This team was choses half-heartedly by Azazel. If he really cared, he wouldn't of sent singular winged angels." She huffed. "The only times he cares about something is wtih sacred gears."

"What if I told you that Raynare isn't going to around much longer." I told her.

She snorted "Oh, yeah? And what can you do? Even if I tell you all of this, You're just human."

I hid my anger behind my smile, "All you have to do is work for me when she disappears."

She snickered a little. "So you want to me to trade one boss for another? You won't be able to kill her anyway."

"Is that so?" I'll show you for underestimating me. "I'll get rid of her and you'll obey me, deal?"

"Yeah right. Like be able to kill her. Fat chance, you don't even have a sacred gear." She laughed. "Had it not been for Raynare's delusions, I doubt you'd still be living."

"So you have nothing to lose right?" I questioned.

She snorted again "Go on, I'll play your little game." She shook my hand.

"I'll be sure to hold my end of the bargain."

"Good Luck."

I waved back as I walked off back home.

The day has been so productive. I've not only gotten the Boosted Gear locked in but the secrets to light magic and a spy in the Fallen faction. All I have to do is get a date between Issei and Raynare and all is sorted.

Not only that, I need to get some way to use that magic. No way am I going to use maths to fight.

The path to power is a long one but boy is not fun.

**-=Here I Stand=-**

"How long have I been in there?" I asked myself aloud. It was pretty dark outside.

A lot of the shops were closed for the night. I couldn't have been in there for that long. It wasn't like-

A flash of sliver apeared before me before I felt myself being lifted off of my feet. I sturggled against what ever it was that had pulled me by my neck into the alley way.

**[Friend Like Me]**

"**ARI~**" It screamed out, hiting whatever it was that was holding my neck. I grabbed my stand's hand as it helped me up.

It looked to be some wierd frog thing that had a silver tongue. His eye's bulged out in time with his throat. His croaking was irriataing, enough to make me wince slightly everytime he did it.

So this is a stray devil?

"Man, you don't look good. You should get that checked up." I stated as it stared at me.

"Foolish human. You dare to oppose-" The devil started.

"-Look as much as I'd love to hear your voice, I don't, I got somewhere to be so if you don't mind." I intruppted.

It let a large croak before it's tongue lept out me. Instantly, **[Friend Like Me] **appeared to defend it user. It grabbed the tongue and pulled it in. With it right hand clentched, it let out what almost made me cry that night.

"**ARI~ARI~ARI~ARI~ARI~ARI~ARI~ARI~ARI~ARI~ARI~ARI~ARI~ARI~ARI~ARI~ARI~ARI~ARI~ARI~ARI~ARI~ARI~ARI~ARI~ARI~ARI~ARI~ARI~ARI~ARI~ARI~ARI~ARI~ARI~ARI~ARYYYYYY~**"

"Arrivederci" I fiinshed as the devil flew back. I doubt he can-

"That actually hurt a bit." Of course he gets back up.

"As much as I want to stay behind, I got stuff to do. " I stated, **[Friend Like Me]** disappearing.

"Where the hell do you think you're-"

"Hey look, it's a wizard."

"You think I'll fall for-hey get back here."

I ran out of there with all my might.

I thought that **[Friend Like Me]** was strong, I mean he can punch hard but that doesn't mean squat to a devil, or any other supernatural for that manner.

Luckily enough, I got home safely.

**-=Here I Stand=-**

"Luckily, it was distracted by Akira so I was able to take it by surprise." Kiba stated, standing before Rias.

"Good job, Kiba. You did well." Rias replied.

"There was this other thing." He stated somewhat hestiantly.

Rias raised an eyebrow at his compsure. "What is it?"

"He seemed to say something and the devil had flown back. It was unlike anything I've seen before." He stated.

"What did he say?" Akeno chimed as she entered the room, carring tea.

"Um..." He stuttered "He seemed to repeat the word...'Ari' over and over again."

"Of course he did."

**-=Here I Stand=-**

**My usual line breaks don't register in some of the forums that I post to so I changed it up. **

**Today, Akira showed his more serious side. Thinking more of his future and his own power than his enteratainment.  
**

**Hope you all like it.**

**Until Next Time,**

**Ja Ne.**


	4. Chapter 4

A stray devil?

I guess it's my fault for being out that late but come on. Can't Rias and Sona keep a better look out? They should be taking these things out.

With their strength and speed, they're dangerous to the public. A matter of fact, I should have been killed. I doubt I would be able to run away from one of those. Did it dismiss me for being weak or something?

No, that's a stupid reason. That'll give it all the reason to follow me.

Hmmm, what the hell are you doing?

**[Friend Like Me]** stood there holding up two fingers. "Is this charade?" I asked. Can't he be normal and write something down? It would make this so much easier.

He nodded and proceeded to go to the kitchen. I followed and found him sitting there with a book. He was writing down something in a notebook beside it.

"So, you're copying?" That's wrong. "Are you studying?" Not that either but he gave me a 'so-so' gesture so that must be close. "Is it school?" Nope. "Kuoh."

That's apparently right. So we're talking about Kuoh? I'm guessing he must have seen something as I ran. It's most likely one of the people at the academy seeing my fight with the devil. I really did not want to tell people about my stand, but I might have to. Having the two owners, or whatever they are, against me is a plan set for failure.

Now he sat there holding a staff with a paper crown, "That's easy, Rias or Sona saw me." Nope, that's wrong. "I'm guessing it's their queen then?" Wrong again. The only other ones left were the rook, bishop, knights and pawns and I don't think that anyone of them would be sitting upon a throne.

Of course, "It's Kiba, isn't it?" He nodded. The Kuoh prince. It doesn't really matter who saw me at this point, all I know is that Rias and maybe Sona know that I have some sort of ability.

Man, can this day get any worse?

***CRASH* **_*Slink*_

"Gah- What the fuck?" A sharp pain erupted from my leg.

Is that coming out from my leg?

Oh god.

"**[F-**AGH" I tried to call upon my stand, but he wasn't able to get close enough to me to stop the second flair of pain.

Two spears of light were sticking out of my left leg and right shoulder. I couldn't feel the limbs on either side and the blood I was losing was becoming much to excessive to be healthy.

He stood above me, staring down at the window that they had come from.

The sounds of familiar flapping appeared, bringing closer the two fallen that I had met today.

Both Raynare and Kalawarner hovered above me, staring down at me with their condescending looks. Instantly, I figured out that Kalawarner had betrayed me. Though guess it was fitting considering she knew nothing about me.

"Not so confident now, are you?" Kala jeered.

"Coming from the-Gah" The spear started to twist within my shoulder. I'm guessing that's hers.

"Ah,Ah,Ah You should wait till you better give you permission." The blue haired vixen said as she dialled down her magic. "You'd really think that I'd betray Raynare for the likes of you?"

Yes, I actually did.

"Kala, I think you're scaring him. He's barely even speaking." Raynare stated with a 'sweet' smile. "Maybe you should turn it down a bit."

"I was thinking about having the date later today. Maybe meet around 5pm at the town square? How's that sound bitch?" I spat out, glaring at the two of them.

"He still thinks he has a chance, doesn't he?" Raynare asked Kala. "Let's do what we came here for and after we can have some fun."

She nodded before coming in close, dragging me up to my feet. As much as I wanted to hit them, I needed to take them both out at the same time and **[Friend Like Me]** struggled against a stray.

"After you came today, I noticed something. It was faint, almost undetectable and I happened to find it by chance, but it was there." Raynare said, her face inches away from mine. "There was magic, I don't where it came from or how it got there but it wasn't mine. It originated from you."

They can feel it? Of course, they can, this place is fucking bullshit.

"I first doubted you even knowing what happened but then I thought to myself 'Why was he so confident? He's a human with no redeemable qualities. I ran it by Kala and found something weird, she felt the same thing." She giggled. "It appeared soon after you left."

"But there was something weird about what you said to the both of us." Kalawarner supplied.

Raynare sent a look to Kala, shutting her up. "As I was saying...You offered both something. At first glance, I wouldn't find the connection but, after some further thought, it clicked." She grabbed me by the collar and pulled me up. "What do you mean by my 'Light' and what do you gain from it?"

I was well and truly fucked, not only do I have two fallen angels about to kill me, but my only ability isn't strong enough to beat the two of them.

"I don't gain anyth-GAH." I tried to speak but she kicked the leg pierced by the spear.

"Do not lie to me. Tell me the truth and I'll keep your death painless." Raynare supplied 'helpfully'.

"I told you what you want to know." I stated, staring right into those eyes. I only see one way out of this and it ain't pretty.

"So be it." Raynare stated.

_*Slick*_

"Let's leave. I don't want to be here any longer than I have to, and we've got what we needed." Raynare said, surprising Kalawarner. "Not only that but he's already set up the date, would believe that?"

"You're just going to leave his body here. This has supernatural all over it. If someone finds his body, then it could be disastrous." Kalawarner argued.

Raynare glared at her subordinate, making her crumble at her gaze. "If you think I'll spare this nobody a glance, then you surely mistaken. As a mercy to this bug for the date, I'll leave him to die slowly. It'll serve him right." She held a smirk before her wings appeared, sending her flying out of the window.

Kalawarner sent a look towards Akira and growled before rushing after Raynare. "I ain't going down for this."

.

.

.

.

.

.

"G-get sheets or anything t-to apply pressure. I'm going to sleep till Rias gets here." I muttered aloud, **[Friend Like Me]** rushing around as my vision grew dark.

**-=Here I Stand=-**

I woke up with sounds of birds chirping. I guess that's a good sign. However, this pain isn't. I guess **[Friend Like Me]** was quick enough to keep me alive.

Using his speed, I was able to redirect the spear into somewhere non-lethal. It was a gamble, but I think it worked. If only he was closer so he could have grabbed the spear before it hit me, granted I could have re-summoned him but I wasn't thinking straight at the time.

You know, scared for my life and all that.

Plus, I doubt any after life looks like my room. Or feel like soft melons pressing against my chest.

"Hello Rias." I stated deadpan at the girl. She got up from where she was laying on my head and came in close.

"Don't hello me, what the hell happened to you last night?" She snarled, her chest sending shivers down my spine.

And also, pain.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I replied. That wasn't the right way to go apparently.

"You don't-This isn't time for games!" She almost screamed. "You almost died."

I felt a little guilty at her expression. I doubt that could have looked good. You find the body of a friend, albeit a single day friend, filled with holes, bleeding out on their couch barely alive.

Even if it's my fault, I was being stupid and thought I was invincible. I barely got out alive just now. It's expected with the way Raynare left Issei, it was expected for her to leave thinking she did the job however I doubt that I'll get a second chance.

Instead of waiting and striking when the times right, I ran at the enemy at full force. An enemy who's stronger, faster and more experienced than me.

I can't believe I was so stupid. I acted like I knew everything because I knew the plot.

A plot that I'm about to break with a date that I'm about to give Issei.

"I was stupid, Rias, I thought I could do whatever I wanted but I learnt that I'm merely a bug in the grand scheme of things." I replied with venom.

That me is no more. I'll wait till opportunities come to me and capitalise on them.

Though, that doesn't mean that I can't use the ones I have already.

"Did you know what did this?" She asked after a moment of silence.

"Big black wings with glowing light sticks." I stated sarcastically.

"Those are Fallen Angels." I stared at her with an eyebrow raised. I don't think she knew I was being sarcastic. She thinks I don't really know what they are.

Kekekekeke

"This is no laughing matter." She reprimanded me. Was I doing that out loud? "They are real, not only that but all the myths you hear about in books are real as well."

If she wants to play that way, I'll guess I'll play as well. "Your name is Rias Gremory? Does that mean that-"

"YES. I AM." Rias stated, brandishing her wings.

Did you really have to stand to do that? Actually, don't cover yourself back up. Just stay right there~.

"Then how do you explain how I'm healed up?" I asked.

Now that I'm thinking about it, I doubt that she could heal all of that without turning me. Though do I really what to be a devil?

Of course not. Why would I be a devil? That's just outing myself out with my abilities.

Oh, he's a devil, don't agree to any of the deals he give you.

If I'm human, I doubt that most supernaturals, with their dismissal of humans, would take me seriously.

"It's a technique that most supernaturals use. We can transfer magic to each other through physical contact, however, it works better without any barriers blocking the skin, so we had to be naked." She stated.

We?

I look down to see my sheets stained red but my chest fine. I was hard as rock, and I doubt that it was like that when I got up.

"You didnt-"

"Nonononono. I wouldn't do that. I would want my first time to be special." She denied.

"So, what I'm not special for you? Is that it?" I snapped back.

"No wait..." She tried to counter.

"I get it, you want some big bad boy to sweep you up off your feet and take you away." I huffed,

"N-Not really, I'd rather- Don't worry about it." She interrupted herself half way through. "I'm just gonna have to take you to school."

"You think I need a bodyguard?" I asked. "You don't look like much to be honest."

I saw her clench her fist before she turned, "I'm going to get dressed-"

"Why not do it here?" I asked with a sly grin on face. "You're already naked."

"Yeah but...I don't know." She replied.

"It's okay. You don't need to know everything. Just do what you usually do, and you'll be fine." I stated.

She tilted her head in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

I snorted "Wow, you really don't do the whole 'Brains over beauty' thing, do you?"

"That's not how the saying goes." Rias stated, twitching ever so slightly.

"Just keep being pretty Rias, I'll handle the heavy thinking."

"Get. Out. Now."

"R-Right."

Maybe next time let's not antagonise her till her Power of destruction appears.

I stepped out of the room as she collected her clothes, making sure to look at her soft ass as she bent over to collect the lace bra.

Man, have I lucked out.

Actually, considering last night, I haven't.

That reminds me. They knew about the deal, does that mean that my stand is some sort of magic? I mean it wasn't explained where they came from or how they are made in the show (From how far I got). Plus I doubt Araki would say they are magic as it has no meaning in the JoJo universe. All I know is that they are the manifestation of a person's will. I think.

I summoned **[Friend Like Me], **he appeared beside me in a doctor's uniform. He span around me multiple times, checking me over.

"No thank you. I'm good." I stated making him stop. "Just tell me all you can about my deals."

Maybe I should go to the bathroom or something, I don't want Rias hearing me.

We both walked in and I closed the door behind me.

"Right, correct me if I wrong here but; I got Raynare, I'm taking her light from her when she goes on a date with Issei; Kalawarner, when Raynare dies, and Issei-What do you mean no?"

**[Friend Like Me]** held up a stop sign, where he got it I do not know. "Do you mean that I cannot take what I want from Issei?"

He shook the sign "Don't tell me that Issei didn't agree to the deal?" He gave me a thumbs up. "And why didn't you tell me?"

He shrugged before disappearing.

It'll be fine, all I have to do is see him tomorrow and get him and Raynare together without getting myself killed.

That'll be something, won't it?

-=Here I Stand=-

Goddamn it. I knew this was going to happen.

"He's with Rias? On his second day? Lucky bastard."

I'd rather not have to deal with this actually.

"Look at him, thinking that he's better than us."

I am better than you.

"That skank, she got him already."

Do I even know you?

"I'm going to have to talk to you later, Akira." She pulled me down to lay a kiss to my cheek and whisper into my ear. "Come to the ORC at lunch. I'll make sure that we'll not be disturbed."

"Rias..." I whispered back.

"Yeah?" She replied

"That sounds sketchy as fuck."

Her right eye twitched before she sent a smile my way "I'll make sure of it."

She trotted off after that. Her words sending shivers up my spine.

In a good or bad way, I do not know.

"Oi, bastard." Someone called-

"Oh hey. Issei and friends." I called out to Issei and him posse. I know their names, but they piss me off so much that I'd rather burn their bodies than humanise them.

"You know him, Issei?" The glasses, I think he was the one who liked Lolis. I know flat is justice, but they look like underage girls.

"Yeah, we spoke yesterday." Issei replied. About that...

"Issei we need to talk. Alone." I stated grabbing his hand and pulling him into a secluded alley way.

"About yesterday..." He started.

"Do you accept my offer?" I asked, I need this deal done right now. I might not get a chance any other time.

"What offer?" God fucking-

"I already have the girl waiting for later today, all you have to do is give me your sacred gear." I stated.

I can't be vague with this one or even try. He doesn't know what it is, and I specified that they need to consent to what it is. If I say it directly, that will be fine, but if I try to trick him without him understanding, it might go wrong.

I might be paranoid, but I'd rather be paranoid for nothing than anything else.

"My sacred gear?" He asked.

"Also, you do not say a word about this to anyone, I do not want all these guys to come for me for help."

Surprisingly he nodded. "Yeah, some of these guys do not deserve girls."

Look who's talking asshole.

"So, do you accept?" I asked him. "Come on, Issei. Shake my hand."

"So, you'll definitely get me a date? and all I have to do is give you whatever my sacred gear is and keep quiet?" He asked.

"Of course, I'm just waiting on you, Issei. **Come on,** **Won't you shake a poor sinner's hand?**" I said, holding out my hand.

He grabbed my hand and shook it with all his might.

_Yesssss~_

**[Friend Like Me]** appeared from behind me. Smoke started to rise from the floor as the area darkened.

"What's going on?" My **Prey** asked.

"Don't worry about it. It's just a little smoke. No need to bother."

_Are you ready?~_

**[Friend Like Me]** standing above me slowly etching its way to Issei.

_Are you ready?~_

It thrust its hand though Issei's arm without leaving damage. **[Friend Like Me]**'s body was ethereal like the smoke around it.

A soft glow before a small golden lamp appeared on his hand.

However, just as quickly as it came, it left. Leaving his hand undamaged.

"Pleasure doing business with you Issei. Meet me after school." I said, leaving the alley way, smoke dying down behind me. Leaving the confused Issei questioning why his left hand feels weird.

-=**Here I Stand**=-

**I added a little effect to the stand deals. It's not much but I like it. Might be more later**

**He redid his deal with Issei and Akira figured out that he isn't all knowing as he thought. I had a plan for Akira and Issei but scrapped it, not as good as I thought.**

**Hope this settles some of your thoughts.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Couldn't get my beta to read this so I did my best. Pls, don't hurt me with your words.**

"Hello, Momo." I said, as I sat down at my desk. Today was a good day. All was according to plan.

Just have to get Issei to his date today without me dying. That'll be the best outcome. I'll just give him a quick set of instructions before he leavel, just to help him get it all into order. Just have to make sure that Raynare doesn't find out that I'm alive. If she does, I doubt that she won't kill me. Espcially now that she's onto me.

The only people who know are those in the church. I'll just have to get rid of everyone affliated with them before they can leave. Yes, even those smucks that are those lightsaber rejects.

"You're smiling to yourself, Akira." Momo stated, breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Doesn't mean you have to compliment me on it." I snapped back.

"No, why would I ever compliment you?" She asked.

"Because you're totally in love with me. Like, The Yuno kind of love." I said.

"Keep dreaming, the day I love you is the day I'll ...eat my own underwear." Her smirk was very satisfing to see.

Just you wait Momo, you have now landed on my harem. You'll be mine wether you like it or not. I want to make you squirm and feel everything I give you. I'll make you love me like no other.

Only to see her eat her underwear.

"Challenge accepted, Momo."

"Huh-Wait, I didn't mean-"

"Shhhhh..." I put my finger on her deilicate lips. "Don't fight it."

The day passed quickly. I still used **[Friend Like Me ] **to cheat on everything. I mean, I just using all my ablities, right? That should count for something.

It was currently the end of english class. I was packing my stuff away and talking to Momo about the book the class had just finished. Apparently, it was a continuation of last year.

Luckily enough, I didn't give a shit about it.

"You can't just read along with us, expecting to understand." Momo chastised me as we walked down the hall. "You need to read the book for yourself to get the emotional attachment-"

"Shhh..." I stopped her once again. "...You talk to much."

"Hypocrite."

Touche, little lady. Touche.

It was currently lunch meaning that I have to go to see a devil lady who doesn't know that I know that she and her childhood friend are both devils. I'm supposed to keep up that act? Man, this is stupid but the things we do for power.

It's better to make them think that I don't know, they'll be much more receptive and dismissive to me and my actions thinking that I'm new to the supernatural. This reminds me of that scene where Issei meets the devils.

I technically took his place but for some reason, I don't feel different. Whereas when Issei turned to devil, he explained that he felt weaker in the sun. Highly suspisious~.

"Knock, Knock, Knock." I swung oppened the door to the old building.

Contray to what you might believe, this place was swanky~.

Yes, I just made up a word.

Much cleaner to what I expected and I guess it has a victorian style theme thing going on. I don't really understand, only really stating that after seeing the similarities to the old hoems you find in london.

My stand appeared infront of me in a flash, face a mere few inches before mine. He deadly serious, strange when compared to his more goofy outlook on life.

He pointed to a large door down the hallway. It was locked down with chains wrapped around the frame. Police banners were stuck on, words like 'Keep out' and 'Caution' written on it.

I don't see the-Oh, is that who I think it is?

A little child who is lost with no-one to help him. An ablity he hates because he has no control over it. One that he's scared of becuase he uses it on his friends.

A ability that stops time.

...and I have a stand.

Kekekeekekek.

Today is a good day.

I'll be coming for you, Gasper~.

**-=Here I Stand=-**

"Look it's not my fault, who the hell stays in class after it's done?" I complained.

I was currently being beraded by Kiba as he stepped back into the room. I don't know how he knew I was here but I don't really care.

"...I guess you're correct in a way." Well more like he was politely asking a question. Damn nice boy, why can't the Excalibur arc come around so I can get a good reason to punch you.

Speaking of Excalibur, 5 of 7 pieces are being sent to Kouh for some reason. But that only gives me a reason to steal them for myself. Granted, I doubt I'm going to use them in their broken forms.

I really liked the legend of King Arthour so If I'm going to use it, i'm going to use it at it's full power. However, should I need to I'll use them. But I'd rather wait till I can get the last two pieces before using the sword. I'll need to figure out a way to combine them aswell.

Using a piece would just put me on the radar, if I'm not already on there at the time. I'll rather wait till I get all of them just to fuck with people. Just imagine the looks on everyone, especially the abrahamic factions, as I pull out Excalibur.

I wasn't the only one here, Koneko was sitting accross from me. She was eating a bar of chocolate, focusing solely on that. If she didn't want to talk, she can do her.

Akeno was here I think but Rias called her. There was a shower in the room and Akeno had goe to fetch some clothes for her.

Can I just say how stupid that is? Why the fuck would you have a shower in the room where you work and have meetings? Don't most people teleport into here? Was is to just tease Issei as he arrived into the room?

"Pervert."

"Fuck you, bitch." I replied to Koneko. She blinked and-was that a growl?

"There's no need for that, Akira." Akeno but as she appeared from no where? How does she do that?

"She called me a pervert so I called her a bitch." I shrugged. "Seems like fair game."

"As much as you see as it being 'fair', I do not condone that kind of language with my junior." She stated. Since when was Akeno this calm and strict? "I might just have to punish you~"

There it is.

"I might just like it."

"Is that so~?"

Rias took this time to enter the room. Her was still damp from her time in the shower. "Can you two stop flirting please? We have important buisness to discuss."

"Yet you the one that was showing off your curves behind that shower curtain." What? I'm not above petty comments.

"Anyway..." Yep, change the subject, Rias, so you don't have to talk about it. "I'm sure you have questions about we talked about this morning?"

"Yes, I do." Of course, I had questions.

There is so much of this world I can learn, the creators really went wild when thinking of this sotry. Just the vast amounts of power, lore, domains, information and other things I can learn. Not only that but I can gain so much more power, some of which may be ones I've never seen or heard of before.

Of course, I had questions.

"How do your wings not destroy your clothes?" I had to ask the most important one.

"Magic." Rias 'kindly' supplied. "Don't you have any other questions?"

"Nah, I'm good really." I answered.

"If that's so, let me tell you the story of devils." Rias started. "Thousands of years ago-"

"I'm going to stop you right there." I interupted. "Nobody wants to go through whatever that is so you have to keep in 20 words or less."

"20 words?" She repeated.

"20 Words, Rias."

"Right? How do I-" She started.

"-That's 4 right there." I 'helpfully' supplied.

"You're counting it already?" She exclaimed rising out her seat. "That's not fair."

"I mean he did say you have to keep in 20 words..." Akeno chimed in. "..It's your fault for not listening to the rules."

"Fine."

"Not Fine Rais. Five."

"Shut up."

-=Here I Stand=-

"Devils, Angels and Fallen all fight because they are rasicts. Also Devils have a way to make other people devils." Rias spat out. "Are you happy?"

"Nah, I'm going to count that comma as a word." I said, sipping on some tea. What? I'm british, I like tea. (A/N Tea is a bit cheeky.)

"Fuck you, Akira."

"Are you sure?" I replied. "Don't blame me if you get hurt."

"Could I join? I don't mind hurting her." Akeno stated.

"Do you mean help her or hurt her?"

"Yes."

Kiba and Kenoko had long since left the clubroom. it was the start of the next lessons but I was content in sitting here. It was either a stuffy classroom with only Momo to piss off or in a private room with both Rias and Akeno. Where the latter can help me piss off the former.

It wasn't hard.

"Speaking of which, did you convert me by any chance?" I asked. I had a feeling in my stomach at becoming devil. I really did not want to be tied down to the polatics that comes with being a reincarnated devil. Not only that but I'll never be seen as better than any of the 'high-class', even though they do not deserve to be high class.

Seriously, the only devils I can think of that make the High-Class list is that Sairaorg guy or Vali. Those two are the only ones that I believe are High-Class and even then they both might be in ultimate. I don't really know the class system so I might not be getting it right.

"No, I was unable to." Rias supplied. "Something was blocking it so I had to use alot of my magic to heal you normally."

"Okay." I sighed out.

"You sound relieved." Rias stated.

"As much as becoming a devil seems like a good idea..." Yeah. No. "I'd rather be a human."

"Why's that?" Akeno asked. "What's wrong being a devil?"

"I'll pobably have to deal to deal with other devils, most of which will most likely be made up of assholes." I started.

"Well, you're not wrong." Rias chimed in.

"Also, I'd feel much better going my own way. If I die because of it, I die with my head held high. I have my pride of relying on myself and only myself." I stated.

The two of them didn't like that, evident by the frowns on their faces. Let's change the subject before they notice I've been sliping up.

"Rias, how's that Fullmetal going?" The visible glee on her face was enough to take her mind off of what we were talking about earlier.

"I'll guess I'll leave you two at it." Akeno said, before leaving the room.

-=Here I Stand=-

I can't believe I said those stuff. I almost said that she had a peerage of devils before she even told me. I knew I was impulsive but this is too much.

Nothing I can do about it now, I currently have a date to set up.

"Issei." I called out to the boy who was waiting by the gate. Many of the girls looked shocked. From what I learnt from my short stay here is that they don't want more perverts in the school. I overheard one girl asking if I was a pervert before I introduced myself to the class yesterday.

"Ah, Akira." He replied as I got close. "You sure you've done it?"

"Of course I did. She's going to meet you today." I stated.

"Right, today you say?" He repeated.

"Today."

"_TODAY!_" He screamed into my face. Man, he can reach really high when wants to.

"Yep, so get changed, take a shower and meet me at the mall entrance around 4:45. Don't worry about money, I got it. Also, take my number. It'll help me find you easier." I said, rushing him to his house.

"RIGHT, THANKS." He screamed, running off home. That idiot's got loads of time.

Guess I'll just wait for him at the mall.

**-=HERE I STAND=-**

"There you are Issei." I called out as he ran over. "And might I say, if I wasn't completly and utterly straight, I might fuck you...if I was wasted."

"Thanks?" He questioned.

"You're welcome." I replied handing him a thick envelope.

"H-How do you have so much money?" Issei stated. "I don't need that much."

"Take it. I don't really care." I shrugged. "Just make sure to give her one for me."

"Give her one of what?" It took him a second to realise what I meant. "Ooh~, you betcha."

I put a hand on his shoulder, "There she is over there."

I pointed his head to where Raynare was sitting, I'm guessing in her Yumma disguise. "Wow."

"I know." I was about to walk away before I turned back. "Also, I told her I was ill for certain reasons, just tell her you didn't see me today."

"Umm...Ok?" He looked at me weird but still left.

I watched him go as a single tear fell down my cheek. "Today we watch a boy become a man." With a single wipe, **[Friend Like Me]** rid me of my tears. "Thank you."

Now it's time to follow the two lovebirds on a date. One of them wanting to kill the other and the other not knowing he's been set up.

Kekekekekeke.

**-=HERE I STAND=-**

This has got to be the most boring thing I've ever done in my life. Issei talks a big game with his harem but when he gets into a situation where he can act on it, he clams up.

All he does is some small chat while struggling to keep his eyes of her chest. Raynare is annoyed but hiding it when he looks. Plus with all that money, all he bought was a small necklace. I don't know how much it cost but I can tell from here that was a rip off.

Maybe I should teach him how to go on a date with girls.

Nah.

It'll be so much more satifying should he die. If he dies, so be it. If he doesn't, I'm going to get him kicked out of Kouh. A pervert who can't be asked to keep his basic desires hidden is a whole lot of trouble. With one small push, he could easily become a sex offender.

Not that I care to be honest. I'll give him this small mercy of saving his boring future by kicking him out of the school.

I'm not letting him get in the way of my harem.

They belong to me.

Pulling up my phone, I send him a little text. I didn't really care about what he did, he can fuck up all he wants but I just want him to end up at the park that he orginally died at.

Also, Rias doesn't know about this date. Why would she? The fallen only came to Kouh a few days ago so they hadn't time to observe Issei. So no contract for you fucker.

I left the Mall before I sent the message. I wanted to be there when they arrived. I wanted to see this go down.

So with a beating heart filled with excitement, I wait.

I wait and wait till I finally see them both arrive in view. I knew that Raynare knew I was here. But first she had to kill Issei.

"Issei, I had a lovely time but I want to ask you a favour." Raynare asked shyly. I was weird to see her like this.

"Y-Yes?" God, can you be anymore pathetic, Issei? Show some backbone.

"Will you die for me?" Here it comes.

_*SLICK*_

He's dead. He dead. Finally, he's been impaled like he's always wanted to do.

**[Friend Like Me]** appeared beside me, giving me the courage to leave where I was hiding.

"You're the human that's be-_YOU!_" I'm guessing she recongised me. "How are you still alive?!"

"Let's just say I had a little help." I stated.

**[Friend Like Me:-**

"I was wrong to let you live. This time I won't-Huh, What's going on?" A golden light appeared on her stomach. She couldn't see it, even with how bright it was. It had died down lightly to show a picture of a golden lamp.

A red version had appeared on Issei. I'm guessing it corrisponds with what I'm taking.

"I would explain but I don't really want to." I stated, smoke slowly rising around me. "I'd rather show you."

**-A Whole New World]**

**[Friend Like Me] **started to fly around with a gleeful smile on his face. I watched while the same smile had slowly started to grow on my own.

_Are You Ready?~_

"Are ya ready?~" I followed after **[Friend Like Me]**.

_Transformation Central~_

The smoke started to grow higher and higher as we sung. It was getting harder for her to see however I could see clearly. It filled me with great power as the smoke surrounded the two of us.

"Reformation Central~"

Raynare tossed and turned within the smoke. Her own face was full of shock at the feeling of the smoke envelouping her. Issei wasn't any better as the smoke slowly rose his body into the air. I watched as the the symbols slowly grew brighter and brighter.

"Transmogrification Central~"

Two streams exited from both thier bodies. It was like a river mixed with golden honey and rich blood. I could see the discomfort of Raynare as she held her stomach.

_"_**_Can you feel it?~_**" The two of us now sang in sync. His astral body now overlapping my own.

_"_**_Can you feel~ it?~_**"

"Please stop..." Raynare called out. Her cries for help were ignored by the two of use as we sung.

"**_You're changin',You're changin',You're changin', All right._**"

The smoke envloped the two of use, leaving only the golden glowing eyes to stare back at her.

"**_I hope your satisfied. But If you ain't don't blame me!_**"

"I'll do anthing, please. Don't take away-"

**"You can blame my Friend on the other side~"**

_"You got what you wanted."_

The glow stopped signally the finished transaction.

_"But you lost what you had.."_

**-=Here I Stand=-**

**I wanted to use that song in the transaction but I didn't want to call the ablity [Friends on the other side], other wise that would sound wierd to me.**

**I'll probably change it up when I do it again.**

**Tell me what you guys think about the ending of the chapter, hopfully it was good. It doesn't seem that good to me.**

**Also, I don't think any reads it but my other story is getting scrapped. Do not like it and I was trying to hard to make it a good story, destroying it in the process.**


	6. Chapter 6

"FINALLY, I DID IT. FUCK YOU WORLD." I screamed out. The feeling of excitement bubuling up inside me. My path to power had started and it was only going to go up here from here.

"M-My Light..." Raynare whispered out, still holding her stomach in pain. The smoke started to clear out, leaving the two bodies on the floor.

Issei dropped into his pool of blood whilst Raynare had fallen to her knees. I walked up to her with a smile upon my face. I tried to hide it but it was no use.

"You're still here..." I stated, **[Friend Like Me]** appearing at my side should anything happen. "I thought you would have flown away by now."

"You...You did this to me, didn't you?" She asked, her voice trembling as her eyes were fixed onto the ground.

"I don't see anyone else do this so I guess it was me." I replied. I felt no guilt from taking away her light.

In a flash, **[Friend Like Me]** grabbed Raynare's hand. Her fist was held out, mere inches to my face. I felt the wind as the clash happened yet it did nothing to stop my smile.

"Tut, Tut, Tut." I wagged my finger "You shouldn't have done that."

"I don't care! Why shouldn't I kill you?!" She snarled. "You've taken away my magic, I see your life as forfeit."

A small amount of giddyness started to grow in chest making my smile grow even bigger than before. Her eyes locked onto my smile, her previous snarl had shaken into the mess that is her petrified expresion. **[Friend Like Me]** floated above me, his own grin matching my own.

"Is that so?~" I sung out, getting her to shudder. I loved how she was reacting to me. "By your reasoning, I guess that this is all karma in a sense, right?"

She had fallen silent, it was easy to see the amount of emotions going through her face. However, I didn't care. She had outlived her purpose. Even if I would take something else from her, she would either want her magic back or not accept the deal. That is not an outcome I can approve of.

"Sorry about this, Ray-Ray~" My stand started to float above the two of us, holding her arm the whole time. "But I can't have any loose ends."

Raynare watched as her arm floated upwards. "W-What...No please, I'll-"

**"[Friend Like Me]**" I cried out the name of my stand.

Answering my call, He let go of her arm and came in close. "**ARI~ARI~ARI~ARI~ARI~ARI~ARI~ARI~ARI~ARI~ARI~ARI~-**"

**[Friend Like Me]** let out a barrage of punches, each one being more effective than the last. I guess it takes a while for my stand to penetrate their defences, and when it does, my god is it beautiful.

I watched in faisnation as Raynare's body was beaten to a pulp. The black and blue burises were hidden in blood that now coated her body. Her clothing have been long since gone, the small threads that had covered her body flew into the air. Her body was completely unrecogniseable.

"-**ARI~ARI~ARI~ARI~ARI~ARI~AWRYYYYYY~**" Raynare's body flew towards the body of Issei.

I had honestly forgotten about him. I mean, had it not been for the Boosted Gear that he had, I would have never of killed him. I didn't need to but I doubt people would have left his death alone, espcially the supernatural. I guess it was good, in a sense, that I had gotten his death orcastrated.

Man, what the fuck have I become?

"...Gah~" Oh, she's still alive? I thought she would have died by now.

"What to do about these two?" I asked myself, I wished I could just use the light magic without any need of practice. Unlike some fics (Ahem), I don't learn how to use my power the instant I get it. However, I can still feel it. I don't know how to describe it to someone who hasn't exprienced it before. The best I could describe it would be the feeling of a warm bath but within a singular part of yourself that you couldn't physcally feel.

I told you I can't describe it.

Not only that but I could feel something else, I guessing that was the BG. It felt hard to grasp, like learning to whistle for the first time. Sometimes you could accidently get some sort of success but, ultimately, you couldn't understand it.

"_**Before...Host...Body-**_"

That couldn't be. Was Ddraig already awake? No, that couldn't be it. Had be been awake, he could have helped Issei. I doubt he would want his host to get killed by a Fallen, a low ranked one at that.

"_**I do not have much time, Hold out your arm above the bodies. I will like to talk to you and will not appreciate others interupting.**_" The dragon's voice called out to me again.

I did what he asked, I felt a weird rush of adreneline before a flash erupted from my arm. It was bright, bright enough to lighten up this darkening park, yet I felt no discomfort. I came to the conclusion that Ddraig must have had some control over my power. I was not sure how to feel about that.

As the light died down, the only thing left was a few feathers that had now flown away with the breeze. I guess that deals with that.

It was weird how Ddraig helped me but I guess there was nothing I could do about that now.

With nothing left for me here, I headed home.

**-=Here I Stand=-**

"So you believe that he is a part of the supernatural?" Rias asked Koneko.

The young girl sat at the couch opposite Rais. Her expressionless face was still the same as ever but it was evident that she was confused. Her nose seemed to scruch up and her eyes darted around ever as she tried to think of what to say.

"N-No. He was being guided with his magic. I could feel something else pushing it." Koneko replied after a while.

"Is that so~?" Rais questioned. "But with the way he reacted to the information we told him, you would think that he already knows."

"Should I go and retrieve him?" Kiba asked. "I think it would be better to found out the reason to this outcome."

"No, I trust him enough to know that he doesn't mean us harm. I doubt someone as goofy as him can be a problem to us." Rais sighed.

"Rias, you shouldn't judge a book by it's cover." Akeno stated. "Just because he is a weeb doesn't mean that you should lower your guard around him."

"I'm not a weeb." Rias snapped back at her, making her laugh.

"I never said you were."

**-=Here I Stand=-**

Locking the door behind me, I let out a huge sigh as I slide down it. My energy seemed to leave me as I entered my house. I still held that giant grin on my face.

I'm going to go to bed early. As good as this day was, I need to deal with the aftermath that is this Sacred Gear. Not only that but how will the other fallen react, I said I would be more cautious but I just did that extraction right in the open. Anyone could have seen me and I doubt that nobody has.

Now that I think about it, Rias probably knows which means Sona knows. I mean I got attacked in my own home, I doubt they would leave me alone to get attacked again. Someone must of been watching me.

Though, I can't do much of that now. I just have to think up an excuse for the eventual meeting that will happen between us.

But for now, let's go to sleep.

**-=Here I Stand=-**

Man, having a rainbow sky is so weird.

Along with the rainbow sky, the terrain around me was uneven. It was hard to walk around as I would stumple every few moments. If that wasn't bad enough, every few meters, there were large amounts of rock that had extruded from the ground. It was hard to see why anyone would need such a thing.

The one that caught my eye was the hill that had laid before me. A little larger than it would be a mountain. It had a flat surface at the top that would make it easy for me to stand on should I go up there. A matter of fact, it looked like some had gotten a mountain, chopped it in half and threw the top away.

Let's not forget the large red dragon that was staring down at me.

"**You are my new wielder...**" His voice ruptred, my body vibrated at every word. "**...Already an improvement to my last one, **_**as short as that was**_**.**"

I could sense some hostility...or maybe it was the way he growled out the last part. "As much as I would love talking about him. Why did you call me?"

He stayed quiet for while, "**I like you and you remind me of me. You a piece of shit that takes care of himself and those he deems worthy. You take advantage of others misfortune and naviety wtihout a sense of remorse. You befit a dragon much more than my previous weilder than I orginally thought.**"

"Huh?" I rasied an eyebrow at his words. "So you don't want to, let's say, burn me from the inside out for taking you from your wielder?"

The dragon shook his head, "**No, I do not. It was his fault for taking the deal and going along with it. Would you accept a deal to go out with a girl that you have never met before, all being set up by a man you have only just met?" **Ddraig snorted**. "Had he stayed my user, I doubt I would find it enjoyable."**

"Is that why you helped me? and how did you do it anywah?" I asked, it was weird that he was able to use my body as a medium to use magic.

He nodded "**You had broken the bond between my last wielder and I. I was able to use your body to push some of the magic that was entering you in the small time frame when we were bonding. It was only a small amount that I had boosted, though I may have gone overboard.**" Nah, you good. "**I found it in both our intrests that his body would not be discovered. The aftermath would be something that we would both like to avoid."**

"I can accept that." It made sense to me atleast. I mean, why would one of the Heavenly Dragons want to be known as the 'Boob' Emperor? My god, I'm glad I killed Issei. "May I ask how you knew of the deal?"

The real question I was asking was when was he awake.

"**When you had first put that seal of Issei, I had noticed something that had awoken me from my slumber. I merely watched as he died and seen what took place. From what you said to the Fallen, I was able to put two and two together.**" Ddraig answered. I guess from his perspective I can see how he got to that conclusion.

"May I ask you something?"

"**Speak your mind, I will not repremand you for voicing your thoughts.**"

"If that's so...What the fuck is wrong with you?!" I snarled. A thought accuring in my head.

"**Excuse me...**" Ddraig drawled out, his large stature becoming large as he started to rise from his lying position. "**...I would think it's in your best intrest to explain.**"

A thought occured to me and I wanted to see if it was true. Should I be wrong, I will aplogise. "You call yourself a dragon, correct?"

"**Yes, of course I do.**"

"And Dragons come first for you?"

"**Is that even a question?**"

"So why the hell did you die when fighting the those three factions in the great war? You and Albion were amongst the strongest of dragons and you fell. Instead of fighting with each other, you chose to fight against each other. I know you hate each other but are you so petty that you cannot put aside your diffrences for the betterment of the two of you?" I panted as I finished my rant. I do not know why I felt so passionnate about this.

"**I have been thinking of that ever since I had been trapped within you.**" Of all things, I did not expect him to agree with me. Maybe attack me or maybe try to lock away his ablities. This was...an unexpected surprise.

"Is that so?" I couldn't help but say aloud.

"**Yes, I want to go back and redo that part of my life. Maybe even go back enough to stop our fued. We have lost a lot to lash out at each other for no good reason, I doubt any of us even remember why.**" He stated as I watched silently. "**Though every time I see him, it is like a part of me wants to kill him. I'm not sure why but I do not feel that currently.**"

Silence followed when he finished.

That little explanation showed me how truely broken he his. He lost his reason for fighting and his freedom. Who knows what else he could have lost? He's been stuck in here for so long. The time of the prideful red dragon emperor is now the despressed **[Boosted Gear]**.

"My first order of buissness. I'm going to kill you." He can't even take his own life to rid himself of his pain. I want to free him but who knows what kind of people would come after him. I doubt he would be as strong as he was before. The mind makes up a large part of a fight and if he isn't at his best, the cycle of sacred gears would start again.

"**Is that so?**" Ddraig chuckled. "**I'lll be waiting then.**"

"Let's just h-"

"**Something's coming. And it's coming fast.**" Ddraig stated, cutting me off. "**It's a Fallen, luckily it is only a singular one.**"

That's got to be Kalawarner.

I've filled out my part of the pact and now she's on her way here. I guess this is as good as time to deal with her.

"I'll be back soon."

**-=Here I Stand=-**

**[Friend Like Me]** was already stood by my side as Kalawarner flew into my home. The window was weirdly fixed and I didn't care enough to comment on it, I only left it open so she doesn't need to break it.

She hovered there as I leaned against the wall. "Hello Kala, fancy seeing you here." A large smirk appeared on my face when I had seen a golden lamp tattoo that had been placed on her chest, right above her breasts.

"Where is Raynare?" She asked, keeping in her sight as I moved around.

I sat myself upon the couch looking up at her. "Why don't you come take a seat and relax? You are not allowed to attack me anyway."

I smirked as a confused expression erupted on her face, it soon became fear as she sat down beside me. Her body twiched as she tried to fight it. It made her chest shake in beautiful ways and I didn't have enough care in me to hide my intrest.

"W-What did you do to me?" She stuttered. Her fear fueling my arousal. "Why can't I get up?"

"Kalawarner, you are to fall deeply in love with me. Nothing but my will should be in dominating your thoughts." A little test to see how I control her.

Her fearful expression felt into a smirk as she laughed "Sorry but that didn't work. What you wanted a loyal sex slave to give your viginity to?"

She dares insult me after I have control over her own _body_? I thought about going easy but now I am pulling out all the stops.

I knew I couldn't control her mind, her body is good enough. I mean it does make breaking her much more fun.

_*SNAP*_

Kalawarner turned to me as I snapped my fingers. "The next time you hear my snap, you will forget whatever I tell you yet your body will still follow it."

The fear returns in Kalawarner's eyes. "What are you-"

"Shhhh...This is the fun part." I interupt her. Her eyes locked onto my own. "Whenever you are about to do anything that may harm me, you will feel the worst amount of pain you have felt in your life. Whenever you are about to do anthing that benfits me, you will happiness but not much."

"You're disgust-gah." She snarled but quickly winced in pain as she cried out.

"Is that so? I guess you haven't seen much yet, my dear." Her eyes widened but I contined. "Whenever I praise you, you will feel the best you have ever felt. This feeling is quite addicting to you and nothing else can sadate it. "

"But..." She was going to say something but stopped.

She's learning already, I'm so proud.

"That's not all. You are unable to feel pleasure unless you are thinking about me and when ever you do think of me, or even hear anything about me, you will become very aroused. " She glared at me but said nothing. "You will become sensitive to my touch. My taste will become delicious and addicting. Whenever you hear, see or smell me, your body will ignite will arousal."

This all had the effect of making her pant as her arousal increased. Her hand was already in her skirt and one hand had entered her top to play with her breast. She kept sending me glances as she masterbated. Her juices pooling up on my couch.

"For my last command..." I stated as she started to get close to climax. "...You are unable to cum without my permission." I didn't think she heard me as continued.

After a while, she was sturggling to cum. "W-What did you-you do to me?" Her body was still filled with arousal as she tried to cum.

_*SNAP*_

Her hand stopped for a second before it reignited "W-Why am I so...horny?" She took one long look at me, her eyes widened before she efforts doubled. "W-What did-did you do to me?"

"You ask to many questions, Kala." She suddered slightly at my words. "Stop." That one word had gotten her hands to snap back to her sides.

"Fuck you asshole." She cried out in pain at her own words. Her face was red, while she panted like a dog. Her nipples clearly showed her arousal with the way they stuck out, even within her top.

"Maybe later. For now, I want to clean that up for me..." I stated, pointing towards the pool that she was sitting in. "...with your tounge."

I didn't set that as a command under the deal we had. I was able to control when I gave her commands under the deal or not. Luckily enough, since it was part of my stand, it wasn't hard to get a hold of it. Commanding her and talking to her had slight differences but I was able to tell them apart easily enough.

She glared at me before turning around, her ass pointed in the air as her tounge neared the couch. I could hear the sounds of the fluids moving around in the seat as she went to work.

_*Smack*_

She turned around to me with my arm in the air again.

_*Smack*_

She shuddered against my touch yet turned around to continue.

_*Smack*_

"You know..."_*Smack*_ "Had you not of tried to kill me with Raynare. I would have..." _*Smack*_ "...I would have been more merciful. Not sure how much but I atleast wouldn't have made you into a perverted mess."

She ignored me which lead to another smack. Everytime I hit her, she moaned out slightly in pleasure. It made me happy knowing how much she liked feeling it, I doubt that this will happen again for a while.

It took her a while to finish but when she did, it wasn't as wet as before. There was sill her siliva but that would wash off. I still had to give her credit for what she did.

I laid my hand on her, patting it. "Good girl, my little Kala." A small smile etched onto her face before she squashed it down.

At this rate, it wouldn't be long till I broke her.

**-=Here I Stand=-**

**My usual beta reader is unresponsive so I'm doing it myself. Not that good but I'm trying, give me some credit.**

**And now you people see my twisted side, you happy?**

**Any attack to Akira's pride has dire concequenses, remember that for the future. **

**Also, I feel like I do too many line breaks but I just have anyway to link sences together so I do them anyway. I don't really care for it, just an observation.**

**Also when I said that some people learn ablities too fast, learning from nothing, I was totally not calling people out. **

**That being said, review and comment and shite like that.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Edit: Changed the ending and fixed a lot of spelling mistakes. Like 105 on this alone. I knew I was bad but not that bad.**

"As much as I want to get rid of some loose ends..." I stated, undoing my pants. "I'm a little pent up from your display."

Kalawarner's breath hitched as I dropped my underwear. Her eyes fixated on my dick, I guess her arousal isn't helping much as she can't turn away. Every time I stepped closer, her chest heaved doing beautiful things to her chest.

"Y-You can't be..." She exclaimed, her voice starting to die down as I was merely a few inches away from her.

"Go head Kala and I make sure it's worth your-" I cut myself off with a groan as she dived in. With a lick of her lips, she gave a small kiss to the tip of my now fully erect member.

"You'd fucking better. I'm dying here." She snarled. It was probably too much for her as this point and with the little incentive of release, she jumped right in.

Kala quickly enveloped her thick lips around my dick and begun to move her head back and forth on it, sending me in a world of pleasure. I fell backwards as my knees started to weaken, barely even catching the couch that she directed me on.

To think, a fictional character in some harem show is now going down on me with the best of her ability and all I had to do was ask.

A good few minutes and the feeling of Kala's tongue servicing my dick as she fucks me with her throat sends me deeper and deeper into a state of pleasure and excitement until she started to caress my balls with her right hand, her other going down her skirt. I was unable to contain myself any longer as I felt my time coming so I grabbed her face by the sides and pushed myself down as far as I could.

She made no sounds as I sent wave after wave of creamy cum that she lapped it up, her senses making my semen taste divine to her.

I slowly pull out of her mouth, showing a mixture of cum and saliva stuck on my dick. Without a word, she takes it back into her mouth and cleans it up.

"How's that?" Kalawarner stated, licking up any residue that had fallen on her. With every click, I could see how much she enjoyed it. 

"You did well, Kala. Good Girl." She shivered and smiled in delight as I said those words.

Instantly, a frown appeared on her face.

"You said you would let me cum." She stated.

"No, I said I'll make it worth your while. You never let me finished." I replied, getting up from the chair and pulling up my trousers.

"W-Wait, that's not fair." Kala cried out.

"Life's not fair. How the hell do you think you got in this situation?"

"Please..." She begged. "I'll do anything."

"Anything?" I asked, an eyebrow-raising as I questioned her. Her body had a shine of sweat with her clothing clinging to her body. I see the juices that were piling up in her heightened arousal. Her eyes were locked onto me with pleading eyes.

"Yes...anything." She whimpered, Her hand uncontrollably finding itself in her shirt again.

"I have a task for you," I started making her perk up. "You see there are a few loose ends that I need to be dealt with. I've learnt my lesson so I'm not going back to the church. That's where you come in."

"I need to kill Donaseek and Mittelt, right?" Kala questioned.

"Good girl." She shivered again at the praise. "But not quite, I want you too kill Donaseek and bring Mittelt here."

Her eyes widened "You're going to do the same thing to Mittelt, aren't you?"

I shook my head "Nah, I ain't a lolicon. I need her for something. Once you do that, I want you to keep guard on her. Make sure she doesn't leave. After that, I want you to make sure the humans you have in the church stay. I have a plan for them as well."

"H-How am I supposed to do that like this?" She asked, her other hand groping her breast heavily.

"You're arousal is now gone." She took a deep breath as she got control of hands again. "However, your arousal will return whenever you finish your tasks and every hour that you take doing them, your arousal will double."

"You're an assho-OW." A surge of pain cropping up in her body.

"That I am. Now hop to it. I'm tired and I got other things to do." I stated, getting her to dash out of the door.

"_**I see you've been busy. What's your plan here?**_" Ddraig asked from within my mind.

'_I'm going use Kalawarner as my __medium__ to get another deal done_' I sent a message to him using my mind. (Would thought be the right term here?) '_I'd rather not deal with Donaseek as he seems stronger than __Mittelt __from what I've seen. __Mittelt __was the only fallen that attacked with Kalawaner and they were defeated pretty quickly.'_

"_...__**So what do you hope to gain from her? I see a multitude of items you could take.**_" Ddraig questioned.

"_I want to see how taking knowledge works and if I can do it. If I can, it'll be much easier for me to learn __abilities__._"

"_**I see, you won't have to waste as much time getting stronger. Smart.**_" Ddraig praised. "_**Whilst we are on this topic, how do your deals work?**_"

"_My deals?"_ I hesitated for a second before ultimately deciding to tell him. He would find out eventually.

"_**I have never heard of these **__**manifestations**__**. A stand, you call it? Hmmm... I can how useful it can be, especially when you are one of the few people that can see them.**_" Ddraig summarised after I explained how **[Friend Like Me]** worked.

"_One of the few people?_" I questioned.

"_**I do not doubt that there are people who can see you stand, some can are able to feel the power of your soul or **__**may be**__** able to see it. How knows how many **__**abilities**__** have been created in this day and age?**_"

Yeah, I do see that happening. There will be someone who will be able to see my stand. By then, I'll be able to combat them without using **[Friend Like Me]**.

"_**Another thing...**_" Ddraig stated. _**"...I would not **__**advise**__** you to tell anyone of this **__**ability**__**. The new Devils do not deal with souls, should they find this out, You will be targeted. Not only by the new devils but the old satan faction and maybe the other angel factions as well.**_"

"_Thanks, Ddraig. I didn't need that on my __conscious__ at all. _" The sarcasm was evident in my voice."_Though seriously, __does__ it matter that much?_"

"_**Yes, it does.**_" Ddraig snapped back. "_**Not only will the three **__**Abrahamic**__** factions want to either kill or use you, but other factions would also want to use **__**your**__** deals for their own benefits. If you do not comply, it, most likely, be taken from you. You are merely a bug in this world and those above you won't **__**hesitate**__** to kill you.**_"

"_A bug, huh?_"

Is that all I am? A mere bug to those above me.

Fuck that.

I said I was going to be strong, strong enough that nobody will able to boss me around.

"_**You want the gods to make you bend to their rules? To use you as a mere tool, then throw you away when they are done.**_"

Why the fuck will I bend to someone else's rule? As if I will become a _mere _tool for them to use. I dare them to step up to me when I get strong enough.

"_**Focus on that anger. **__**Embrace**__** it, what do you see when you envision your anger, the one thing you hate?**_"

I could see it. My body was broken and battered under the heel of Kalawarner and Raynare.

"_**Yessss...Continue, You're almost there.**_"

I could see myself kneeling on one knee with my head held down. Above me was Rias. I saw myself winning every fight for her and still submitting to her. Her lack of training and improvement enhanced by the comfort of me winning every fight for her, her _Pawn_.

"_**Well done. You have unlocked the boosted gear.**_"

I looked down at the sight of my new sacred gear. Instead of the bulky red gear that wrapped around Issei's arm, I had sleek and angular red and black gauntlets and greeves. The greeves reached up to my knees and gauntlets reached my shoulders. The green gem that Ddraig spoke out of was placed in for different places, two on each hand and another two on my shoulders.

All it took was my anger and-"_I see what you did there Ddraig, and I approve._"

"_**You have much to learn.**_"

"Is that so?" I muttered aloud.

"_**It's best if you go to sleep tonight, I will not bring you to me. You need your rest.**_" Ddraig stated.

"_My rest? I feel fine._" I questioned.

"_**You are merely human, you're not as **__**efficient**__** as other species.**_"

I took a deep breath as a surge of anger came around. "_Speaking of which, is there __any way__ you can turn me into a part dragon? I'll deal with this problem and I'll get much stronger._"

"_**No...Well, not right now. **_" Ddraig replied, much to my confusion. "_**Should you change any part of **__**your**__** body, there will be an **__**imbalance**__**. If turn your hand, it would be stuck as the hand of a dragon as your mana will be out of control. It's either that or I change you into a full dragon but I doubt you would like that.**_" "

"_So what you're saying is that I need good control of my mana?_" I asked it wasn't impossible to do.

"_**That and a strong body as a base."**_

Oh really? "_Would the combined might of about 30 humans do it?_"

"_**I doubt you can train enough-Oh, I see. That would work.**_"

I smirked in satisfaction. Everything I need is coming together. I'm so close I can taste it.

*_Knock* _*_Knock* _*_Knock*_

Who the hell could this be?

"_**Undo your sacred gear, I doubt that any of those devils will leave you alone should they learn of it.**_" I release my gear, finding it very easy to so.

"_Wait, you said devils? As in __plural__?!_" I asked. Already heading to the door.

"_**You do not need to worry about them, I have a backup should anything go wrong**__**,**_" Ddraig said.

"_But I don't want anything to go wrong. I'm not strong-_"

"_**Trust me when I say that I can handle it.**_"

With Ddraig's, somewhat, reassuring statement, I open the door revealing the two devil kings and their queens.

"Right, this is how it's going to go..." I mutter to myself. "Come in, I ain't gonna stop ya."

"Thank you, Akira." Sona (Souna? Gonna call her Sona now) replied. Both Rias and Sona took a seat on of the couches whilst their queens stood behind them. "We are here to talk about something that happened today."

"Hoh? Like what? A lot of things happened today." I replied, resting my head on one of the pillows as I layed on the couch.

"Right..." Sona wasn't having any fun today I suppose. "Today, there was an influx of magic at the Kouh Park, the same park that you were at tonight. Mind telling us what happened?"

"Well~-"

"And can you get to the point? We do not have time." Tsubaki interrupted me, I guess like Queen like King or something like that.

"It all started when a mass of tentacles appeared out of nowhere. It was weird but it only got weirder as an eye appeared. He was like 'You can have anything you want, anything at all. But you only get one'. So then I said-"

"As much as your story is enlightening, that doesn't explain how you defeated a fallen angel and destroyed the body of both the fallen and Issei." Sona cut in.

"Man...You're no fun." I muttered. "Anyway...I got Iseei a date, another time." I stated as everyone perked up at that. "She was like 'Oh Iseei, you're so handsome.' And I was like 'N-Nani, this is impossible.'. So I followed them, Iseei got scammed, I laughed and he got penetrated by Yuma's long stick."

"And you are fine with this?" Akeno asked, her eyes glazing over slightly. "He was a human as well."

I'm slightly afraid of her.

Aroused but afraid.

"This is how I deal with it. It all hasn't set in yet." I stated with full seriousness for once. "I don't doubt that I'll be fine when it hits me but him being human shouldn't change why I would care. We're all living beings, we all deserve to live longer than he did."

"I see..." Akeno murmured to herself. I doubt that my words would leave her mind anytime soon. It directly interferes with what she believes.

"So you do care about his death, at least somewhat?" Tsubaki questioned. "From the way you acted, I would have believed that you had no emotions. This is the first time that you've seen some die, after all, to our knowledge."

"Eh..." I shrugged. "This is the first time and I'm still getting used to this supernatural world. A death like his won't be last the one I see, So I'm trying to get used to."

Everyone stated at me for a good solid few seconds, I wouldn't be surprised if they thought of me in a different light.

"Is that so...?" Sona asked hesitantly. "I thought I would have found you hauled up in your room but this is a much more mature response than I expected."

"Thanks, I guess." I deadpanned.

"Right...That's what it was. There was also something else that Koneko saw." Rias said, the first time this night. So it was Koneko that watched. I knew someone did, I'm not surprised. "Something changed in you. Not sure what it was but Koneko definitely said something changed in you."

"Something changed?" I asked. "The only thing I remember was a voice telling me to do something but I didn't understand it."

Man, the bullshit coming from my mouth is amazing.

"A voice?" Sona cut in. "What do you think, Rias? A Sacred gear?"

"Maybe. I'm not sure." Rias replied.

"_**Maybe I could shed some light on this situation**__**,**_" Ddraig said, from within my head. "_**We do not have much time as the fallen is on her way. She is slow but **__**approaching**__**. We have about 10 minutes before she'll be in range.**_"

'_10 Minutes? Isn't she flying? _'I asked.

"_**She's carrying someone whilst injured. She isn't able to fly."**_ Ddraig stated. "_**Now hold out your hand, we'll get these devils out of here.**_"

"This is the only thing I can do right now," I said, holding out my hand as Ddraig said.

A transparent glow of white erupted from my hand. The Devils looked very uncomfortable in its presences. I doubt they would have expected me to start using light magic.

"Would you mind stopping that? It's very uncomfortable for us." Sona stated. There was a glow of blue around her. I'm guessing that was some sort of protection for the light.

"I can't..." I stated. "Once I start, I can't stop until I feel tired. I wanted to see if you knew what it is."

"W-We..." Everyone flinched as the light grew stronger "...have to finish this tomorrow. We cannot continue like this."

As Sona finished, both her and Rias stood up. A large blue circle materialized before the four of them disappeared in a flash of blue light.

"_**Was it wise to tell them about me?" **_ Ddraig asked. "_**They will be **__**interested**__** in finding out our connection."**_

'_Doesn't matter to me. They will find out anyway. It's better to make it seem like I didn't know when they do. Plus they may have figured out that I had something to do with Issei, I don't want that happening._' I replied.

"_**That makes sense. Not what I would **__**have**__** expected from the Red Dragon Emperor.**_"

'_What's that supposed to mean?_"

**-=Here I Stand=-**

"You've been strangely quiet, RIas. What's on your mind?" Sona asked as the appeared in the ORC.

"I want him in my peerage," Rias stated. "He's funny and can already use magic, thought that light might be a problem. I think he would be a good addition to the peerage."

"I agree with Rias" Everyone stared at Akeno with deadpanned expressions. "What~? He seems nice."

"When have you ever liked a 'nice' guy?" Tsubaki asked aloud.

"If you want him in your peerage, why not ask? I doubt he would say no, he has no reason to." Sona stated, readjusting her glasses. "Though I would advise against it."

"Why not?!." Rias questioned, feeling a little shocked and confused.

"You think there was a reason that he was here?" Sona started "I mean, the first thing he does is speak to Issei and suddenly he's dead? It doesn't seem right."

"He doesn't seem like that," Akeno stated. "He's quite nice, from what I've heard from Rias."

"Sona!" Rias scolded. "You can't judge people like that, Sona."

"And you can't just jump on the bones of the first guy you have a normal conversation with!" Sona snapped back, recoiling slightly at Rias' shocked expression. "I k-know you have your own problems but you need to focus on getting out of your marriage, not waste your time on some boy-toy to replace Riser."

"Do not...say that name around me." Rias snarled, her magic slowly wafting around her.

"I'm sorry but your attachment to Akira stems from your marriage," Sona stated, unfazed by Rias' magic. "Deal with that and you'll see that there seems to be more to him, whether you like it or not."

Sona walked out of the room without letting Rias say another word, Tsubaki trailing behind her after bowing.

Rias stood there fuming at her friend's word yet couldn't help but feel there was some truth to her words.

**-=Here I Stand=-**

**This has now been changed. I just changed the last part as I felt that it wasn't up to ****scratch****. It made no sense to me when I read it back and I was wondering what the hell I wrote. **

**Got my internet back so spelling mistakes will lower.**

**Also, Sona is**** pretty ****smart so she's catching on. It isn't hard to see that the MC had something to do with Issei if you think about it. **

**Akira speaks to Issei, Issei gets a date from Akira, then Issei dies. **

**Not sure if my Beta Reader is still going to help me so I guess you guys got to read what I got.**

**Might add another arc ****in between**** season 1 and 2. The MC is getting OP and I don't want to just go from fight to fight as that will get boring. **

**The MC is made to use his brain first and brawn second.**


	8. Chapter 8

"_**Lock onto that feeling I'm giving you. Do that and you won't need my help locating Kalawarner.**_"

Ddraig was currently mentoring me in the small time we had as Kala was arriving. Not sure how to explain it but he was currently making me focus on sensing supernatural. As I said, I don't get it. I do not remember him doing this for Issei.

The only thing I could remember of Issei gaining anything from Ddraig, aside from boosting, was the dragon transformation. Honestly, I'm up for learning anything from Ddraig, it's not every day you learn something from an experienced dragon.

"_Do sacred gears even work like that?_" I asked, only feeling some annoying itching feeling. "_From what I know, You shouldn't have this control of my body._"

"_**...I attribute it to the fact that we aren't connected as we should,**_" He replied.

"_As we should?_" I asked, we're supposed to be connected in some sort of specific way? "_I get that we are connected but being in me isn't enough?...don't take that out of context._"

"_**Noted...Imagine me being Issei's sacred gear is like being within a cage. You taking me is like you smashing open that cage and setting me free. I have much more control over your body, more than I ever had before.**_"

"_Woah…_" I said aloud. "_That's kinda scary._"

"_**I get it...I would hate someone taking me over. Do not worry, I have no desire to.**_" Ddriag calmed me down, much to my confusion.

So the sacred gear had something to do with holding back the connection between the two of us, would that mean that it was designed that way or is it because of the big G's death? I mean, I remember the Sacred Gear system being not up to scratch, that's why there were balance breakers.

Maybe that's not all the system does, who knows what else is in the sacred gear has changed Ddraig?

"_You've been stuck here for so long, why wouldn't you want your body back?" _I asked.

That was something was plaguing my mind also. If I was in his position, I would do anything for my body back, I would definitely steal my wielder's body.

"_**I'll explain later, Your subject is back.**_"

Subject? Oh, Kalawarner. I like the name subject but that doesn't fit her.

"I-I'm back…" Kalawarner painted dropping Mittelt onto the floor. "I got her."

Her body was drenched in sweat, more than before. Multiple parts of her body had cuts and bruises that indicated a fight, probably her vs Dohnaseek. Her clothing was shredded and was clearly showing her beautiful assets.

That would explain why she flew all the way here. I don't think she would want to explain why she was essentially naked, more than she usually is.

"Good job Kalawarner." Her body shook as endorphins flooded her system, her body was so tired that she didn't even fight the trigger. The hair, stuck to her face by sweat, almost hid her smile but I saw it.

I've said it before and I'll say it again, Breaking her will be so easy.

It'll be even easier after tonight.

"What are going to do with her?" She asked, her eyes darting from both me and the sleeping loli.

"Well, I'm not a lolicon so I'm going to have to find something to do with her." I stated, making the blue-haired fallen look at me with shock. "What?"

"What the hell are you going to do to her?" She asked taking a step back, putting her body between mine and Mittelt. "Y-You're going to kill her?"

"Oh, Please." I waved her off. "No don't worry. I have standards, I won't kill someone who hasn't attacked me."

She let out a breath of relief "What other use do you have for her then?"

"Take her to the basement. We'll see there." I stated, heading to the kitchen, ignoring whatever she muttered under her breath. "Even I'm not going to kill her, I ain't gonna take any chances."

As Kala was taking the blond loli downstairs, I took this time to look through the cabinets. I took out a large pan to hold some water. I could just wake her up normally but I've always wanted to do one of those interrogation scenes.

What? I like to dabble in roleplay.

Heading down the basement, I laid my eyes upon the bareness that was my underground.

There was nothing here, except for a few things that would help me with the newly acquired fallen.

I was surprised by how bare it was and how conveniently useful it was with what I had planned.

I blame Mora.

I found Kala standing by a wall with Mittelt already chained up...chains that were already conveniently here.

Can't say I don't like it, Mora.

"You already locked her up? Kala, I did not expect this from you." No, what I expected here was to have the flat-chested loli to stab me in the back whilst they ran off.

"I thought that you would have wanted her locked up and did it already." Kalawarner spat out. "I don't want to be a part of this as much as I already am."

"But you still was initiative, albeit slightly." I replied. "Good job, Kalawarner."

"Thank you." She beamed before squashing it down. Huh, are they getting stronger or is she getting more responsive to my praise? I don't remember her smile being that bright.

"Right...now to wake her up." I muttered to myself, turning back to Mittelt.

Whilst I was thinking of my big line, I threw the large pan of water at her face. She woke up gasping for air and already trying to break free from her bonds. I guess I got to give her more credit, not much though.

"Who are you-Kala?" Mittelt instantly found Kalawarner as she tried to hide. "W-Why am I here? Did he put you up to this? This has to be-"

_*Smack*_

"I need your clothes, your boots and your motorcycle." I slapped her, interrupting whatever she was going to say.

…

…

…

…

"Was that Terminator? Seriously?" Kala questioned, momentarily forgetting about the current situation. I can feel her facepalm from here.

"That was the only quote I could think of as the time." I grumbled.

"So is this some sort of sick joke?" Mittelt asked hesitantly.

"No, this isn't a 'joke." I quoted, speech marks and everything. "Kalawarner is right there, remember? She can support me."

"You didn't really kill Donhaseek, right?" Mittelt asked her.

"Oh, no, she did." I cut in before Kala could speak, much to her shock. "I'm just wondering what's going to happen to you."

"Like you could do anything to me. You're just a human, any one of us could kill you easily." Mittelt countered.

"Oh, is that so?" I drawled out. "Is that why Kalawarner is standing over there all timid like? Is that why I made her kill your fallen friend? Is that why Raynare hasn't come back?" I said, my hand crawling her thigh.

This was sickening to me, however, it did have the desired effect of having her shiver in disgust. She looks like a little girl, I do not want to be sexual with her.

I don't mind anyone-scratch that, I hate lolicons. If you want to fuck a girl, don't choose one who looks like a 12-year-old girl.

"W-Wait, I'll tell you anything. I'll do anything but please, do _that_ to me." She cried out, her body inching towards that wall. Well, as much as she could.

"Really?" I asked. "How about me make a deal?"

I had to squash down the smile that was erupting.

"A deal? Sure, a deal." she nodded, I guessing her desire to get out of this situation is overriding her common sense.

"It's not much, simple really." I stated, "You give me all you know about magic and I won't harm you."

**[Friend Like Me]** appeared hovering around us. The golden lamp on Kalawarner started to glow slightly in his presence but nobody reacted to it.

He gave me a thumbs-up before rubbing his hands together and giggling like a mad man.

"You won't harm me?" I nodded my head, agreeing to her terms. "Like no killing kind of harming?"

"Yep, I won't even lay a finger on you. I mean, the only reason I have you locked up is that I can't really trust fallen." I said scratching my head before undoing her bonds.

"Yeah...I guess so?" She said hesitantly. **[Friend like Me] **was floating between us should anything happen.

Immediately, she's forgotten about her recently dead companion even if it means her safety. She either had bad allies or she has some loyalty issues. Could be either one of them.

"So what do you say? You're abilities in magic and I won't hurt a hair on your head." I asked.

A small smile appeared on her face. "Sure, that seems like a bargain."

**[Friend like Me] **started to giggle like a mad man.

I think he agrees with me when I say, I love when everything goes to plan.

"Oh~but who for?" I stated, levelling my eyes in line with her own. "**[Friend Like Me: A Whole New World]**"

The soft glow appeared on her neck before it disappeared. The traditional golden lamp that symbolize my deals was left behind.

It started with a trickle.

A singular trickle that was followed by many more.

Mittelt face showed a small amount of discomfort that slowly got more and more noticeable as the golden trickle increased with size and volume.

"W-What's happening-" She tried to continue but the pain was too unbearable for her. He eyes started to glaze over, the only thing she was able to focus on was the pain that was erupting around her body.

The tickles had erupted into a golden river that flowed from her mark into me. Looking down at my hands, I could see my body glow with the same golden colour.

As my body was glowing, my mind was overflowing with knowledge. For some reason, I was seeing flashes of memories. I could instantly tell they were Mittelt's and not mine. Not sure but it must have been part of the stand.

The memories had first been showing Millet learning to use her light abilities, but after a while, they slowly shifted as if I had been there. It was weird to see myself as if I was Mittelt, my own body was being moulded to fit to be like her own, making me smaller and more childlike than I was.

I could remember me being there but I couldn't remember anybody else's faces that were there with me. Not even the mentor that was assigned to her. There was also the fact that I was remembering everything in the third person.

I was initially panicking at the fact that it was adding memories into my head, as I didn't want to gain a sort of attraction or relation to anyone from these memories. I was glad that it wasn't the case, I could tell that they weren't mine, despite me being there, and I did not have any feelings associated with the memories.

A few moments later, I snapped out of it first. I felt a small line of drool that had fallen out of my mouth. Wiping it away, I saw the stare that Mittelt was in.

Her body was limp, as if her mind had left her. Her eyes rolled down, falling with her tongue. Her mouth was wide open, her own drool leaking out. Her chest was rising and falling at a normal rate, albeit a little faster than usual.

Her eyes started to move around whilst her fingers started to twitch, she was waking up. This procedure didn't seem to have any lasting effects but we'll soon find out.

She immediately had her breathing pick up, her loss of memories making her panic. She locked onto me with fear in my eyes, "W-What was that?"

"I wanted your abilities in magic so that's what I got." I replied, patting her cheek. "Simple really, didn't I already say that?

"I've never heard of someone able to do that." She visibly recoiled at the touch, "W-Who the hell are you?"

"Me? That's simple." I smiled, standing up. "My name is Akira, my name was given to my benefactor. My old name being forgotten in the wind.

I am 17 years old and we are currently in my basement. I, currently, have no other ties to anyone, no family or friends to call my own.

I currently go to Kuoh academy as a second year. I try to eat healthily but do occasionally have some fun when it comes to food.

I don't drink and I try not to abstain from things that could be detrimental to my body.

All those outside of this room knows me as the goofy but lovable kid that loves messing with people and fucking with them. Those who know who I am are either dead or under my servitude and I'm always planning on what to do next and who I'm going to fuck over."

"Why-Why are you telling me all of this?" Mittelt cried out. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Simple." I stated, A smile growing on my face. "I'm just trying to explain that I have a goal in life. A goal to be one of the strongest in the supernatural world.

You see, I have the ability to gain any power, whether they be racial or not. I already have the **[Boosted Gear]**, stolen from Issei. For everyone I fight, I'd rather beat them with my mind than my strength, no matter what it is. I have a plan and everyone I meet becomes a part of that plan.

However, should I be challenged or have no choice, I have no trouble fighting someone."

"S-So what? Why should I care?" Mittelt cried out.

"What I'm saying is that you're a stepping stone to that plan, one that I've already passed. I have no use for you and have to get rid of you." I replied.

Mittelt visible shook at that, "But you said that you wouldn't kill me? You can't harm me."

Her confidence was already coming back as she remembers our words to the deal.

"That's right." I stated, before getting up. "I can't kill you nor will I even try."

Both Mittelt's voice and expression instantly perked up at my confirmation. "So I can go? I can be free, right?"

Saying what I needed to say, I turned away from her and started to go up the stairs. "I never said anything about you leaving, just that I wouldn't harm you."

Each step vibrated around the room, it was as if you could hear the agitated heartbeat of MIttelt's trembling body. The only thing accompanying it was the heavy breaths of Mittelts breathing. She didn't move an inch where she was sitting, opting to watch me in shock. Her mind not registering the fact that she can move on her own.

Kalawarner stayed within the basement, standing at the opposite side of the wall of Mittelt's body. She purposely kept her gaze from her. Every time she looked, her guilt started to rise again.

Mittelt turned her gaze to Kalawarener, her eyes boring into the older woman."Kala, please...you have to let me-"

"-Kill her, Kala. And don't make a mess, would ya?" I called back, slamming the door behind me.

I ignored what was coming from the room behind me, instead opting to slide down the doors behind me. There was throbbing in my head that came from the knowledge implanted from Mittelt. It was hard to stand and I was lucky to finish what I started.

"_**Sleep, Akira. I'll take over your body for now.**_"

I'm not even going to question it.

"_If you say so Ddraig_."

**-=Here I Stand=-**

"So this is what it's like to be in a human body?" Ddraig stated from Akira's body. Akira's voice came out whenever Ddraig spoke. "I can see why many supernatural adapted like humans, this is quite useful."

Ddraig started to walk around Akira's home, using his body to do many mundane things. Using the light switches, turning on multiple different appliances, cleaning the mess that Kalawarner had made when bringing Mittelt in.

"This is weird." Ddraig stated, taking a seat on the couch. "I would have never thought that I would have so much fun doing the smallest things."

**-=Here I Stand=-**

**Few things.**

**This story is starting to get more serious. Not sure if I like that but I love the support I've been given this.**

**I did not expect this story to be loved by all of you guys.**

**I thought about trying to make this the crack I originally wanted this to be but that would make it seem like I'm trying to force comedy and I find that to be one of the worst writing styles.**

**5\. Just finished part 5 of Jojo, So I can't add a 4. Love you Mista.**

**6\. Also, make sure to like and all that jazz.**

**P.S - Can't believe I've done 8 chapters of this.**

**P.S.S Would you guys like an arc before the Riser one or after?**

**P.S.S.S If you guys know or find a R.O.B, send him/her/whatever they want my way.**


	9. Chapter 9

"This food...My lord, it's delicious. I've never had anything like it." Ddraig cried out from within Akira's body. Each word was accented by a bite into whatever he could get his hands on. Manners was lost on the Red Dragon Emperor as food was thrown around.

'_**To think he had access to something like this and he let it sit...my user is one of the most foolish I've ever had.**_'

An hour into Ddraig's control of Akira's body found himself here, within his kitchen, inhaling a type of food that he could get his hands on.

"In the years I've been trapped, has food really progressed this much?" Ddraig asked himself.

"A-Akira?"

Ddraig turned around and snarled at the form of the shock filled Kalawarner, her expression becoming more and more fearful as silence filled the air..

"What do you want, watch? I am clearly divulging in my base desires." Ddraig snapped back.

"I've c-cleaned up the basement. Mitt-Her body is gone and there is no trace of it." Kalawarner wimped, flinching at the name of her friend.

"Yeah, sure. I'm busy right now. Go do whatever." Ddraig stated, waving her off.

Kalawarner took this time to get away from her tormenter before he could ask anything more of her. Her body was stricken with blood, sweat and tears. Her body shuddered as she licked her lips, some of his cum still stuck on her mouth.

She hated whatever Akira did to her...she still couldn't help but lap up all that was stuck to her. She wanted to survive this, if only to bring Akira down, to bring him to her heel and make him do all the things he did to her.

No matter how delicious he tasted to her.

**-=Here I Stand=-**

"Arm up...no Mittlet. You're doing it all wrong." I felt a hand grab my freakishly small arm and push it up. "There now push your magic into your hands. Remember my demonstration and achieve it using your own power."

His demonstration? All he did was create a spear. Though, most fallen and angels use spears. It was simple, easy to swing around, it can be thrown and has a long reach. It was an ideal weapon for those who have no weapon experience, especially as the spears that we create extremely light when compared to conventional ones.

"There you go, you finally did it." I did?

I saw the yellowish glow of the light spear float beside me. It was weird to feel it even when I wasn't touching it. I could interact with it as if it were another limb but learning to use another limb without warning was something that felt weird, disorientating, wrong even.

"What now?" I asked, looking up at my mentor. Ever since I could remember, I could see his face. It was as if someone had placed a shadow over his features that disabled me from seeing what he looked like.

"Now, you throw it at your target."

Targets of varying colours of gold and white were thrown into the air. With nothing but a thought, I willed my spear to attack one of the targets.

"Fail."

Only for it to miss completely.

"Let me go again."

**-=Here I Stand=-**

Fuck my head. Where am I? What the fuck was I seeing?

Right, That was Mittlet's memories. As disorientating as it was, it gave me a lot of insight on how to use my light magic.

With a flick of my wrist, a blood-red light spear appeared. It was jagged with layers of light magic plated above one another. I can tell it was similar to Ddraig's scales, something I liked about the light magic. Good to know that it didn't have to be yellow or white.

I grabbed it in my hands and held it up. From what I remember, most fallen and angels weren't really that creative with their light.

It couldn't be helped with the lack of creativity that many supernatural has. I mean, most humans lived with entertainment that fueled each and every creative muscle we had. I doubt that many of the supernatural had the time or energy to be as lazy as us and delegate their precious time watching trash online. Imagine could humans do should their magic system be like the devils, the ones that have their magic run by imagination.

With a mere thought, the spear changed into a bow, then a sword, a chair and finally a giant drill.

"It's so easy to make useful and powerful spells, it's just that many don't get the idea of leaving their comfort zone." I missed aloud.

With both hands, I cupped the drill I was holding. I pushed almost all of the magic I had within me into that little area, condensing it to make it much more powerful. As the input of magic increased hard it was to contain the ball of light. I let out a smirk at the blood-red, almost black ball of light that I held in my hands. Should I let this go, I might get hurt.

However, I was in Ddraig's mindscape so I shouldn't be hurt right?

Right?

_***BOOM***_

I let out a whistle as the ball exploded in the distance. A few seconds later, the wind reached me and hit me full on. Making almost fall back. I didn't know I could throw that far. Was that part of the magic or was I just that strong?

Nah, was probably that magic. As much as I want to be that strong naturally.

"_** . ? ''**_

I shrugged as Ddraig appeared. It was weird to see him just materialize before me but if I was going to be weirded out by something like this then I still have a lot to get used to.

"Nothing much. Just exploded a compressed ball of light in your mind." I replied.

"**Not that.**" He snarled, his snout pressing into my body as he leaned down. "**I felt that.**"

"Cool."

"**No, not 'cool'. I shouldn't be able to feel anything in here. I shouldn't be able to control your body. And I certainly shouldn't be able to eat food.**"

"Just sound like to me that you're having a jolly good day. Now, why don't you bugger off whilst I practice here."

"**Practice what? You're magic is dangerously low. It could be disastrous should you continue**"

"What do you mean 'Disastrous'? I'm in your head, or my head, or someone's head. I shouldn't be hurt."

"**Under normal circumstances, You would be correct but in this case you are idiotic. Whilst you're physical body is unable to get harmed, you're magical side can still be damaged.**" Ddraig stated, settling down with a sigh. "**Our broken connection seems to be giving us this boon, though I wonder if you can call it that."**

"Ddraig…Listen to me."

Ddraig slowly leaned in at the seriousness of my words "**Yes? What is it?**" he was clearly surprised at how quickly I changed my tone.

"That was the most shonen thing I've heard in a long time." I couldn't keep a straight face at all and snickered as his eye twitched. "Come on really? my 'Magical Side'."

"**You need to be serious about this. Both our lives could be at stake.**"

"What do you mean?" I questioned "It would allow me to practice my magic here. I see no problems with that."

"**Let's not forget that magic is leaking from your body as you use it. Whilst it may not be noticeable to someone outside your home with how little you have, who knows what may happen.**"

"That could be a problem, but what do we do about it?"

"**Nothing as of right now.**" Ddraig said, yawning.

"You made this whole speech about being careful and you don't do shite about it? I asked, facepalming.

"**Just leave me for now, I've had a feast and want to sleep it off.**"

"You don't have a body to sleep it off with, asshole."

**-=Here I Stand=-**

Fuck I feel so full. What the hell did he do to my body?

Disgusting, there are crumbs and food all over my table. At least he had the idea of cleaning the food that he had put on me. I should clean this up, the last thing I want is rodents living in my home.

That reminds me, where's Kalawarner?

Checking door after door, I find Kala sitting on my bed, gazing into the moonlight. I ignored her in favour of getting a new shirt, yet the sound of the door closing broke her out of her thoughts.

"A-Akira? You're here." She whimpered. I guess killing her friend wasn't so good to her mental state.

Well, trying to kill me wasn't good for my mental state.

Where I see it now, I think we're even.

"You're the one in my room." I stated. I found it a bit funny as she jumped out of the bed.

Her eyes widened dramatically before she tried to get past me. "Excuse me."

I put my hand in front of her before she could leave, getting her to flinch. "How long did you take to clean up Mittelt's body?" I asked.

She flinched again at the name of her friend. "A-About half an hour, one at the most."

"Is that so~?" I drawled out. Setting my gaze over her sweaty body and shredded clothing. "Good girl, you did well."

"Thank you...sir." She smiled slightly, I don't even think she's holding back anymore. That's no fun.

"Good girl." There it is again. Wow. I thought she was going to be a tougher nut to crack.

You know what.

If she's going to give in, I'll make sure she won't be able to even think about leaving me.

"It's been an hour, that would mean that you're arousal has been doubled at least." Her horror-struck face filled me joy. Words tried to come out of her mouth but I was too fast. "You're as horny as ever now."

I let out my own smile as she moaned before crumpling to the floor. Her body was wretched with lust and she couldn't keep her hands from playing with herself.

"You fucker-ow...I'll get you for this." I Smiled as she felt pain from the insult.

"Funny, isn't that my line?" I stated, pulling my trousers down.

Her eyes were instantly glued to the sight on my dick flopping out. It was funny to see her eyes follow it as if she were hypnotized.

"Play with me a bit and I'll give you pleasure, the likes you've never felt."

The last line was all she needed before she set her eyes on me before crawling over, "Please sir. I need it." Her hands edging towards me. "I'll do anything, please."

Anything?

**-=Lewd Times=-**

I let out a little chuckle before my mouth was taken by Kala's lips, her eagerness already showing with the sloppy make out. Her hand was already snaking down my shirt towards my dick.

My hands weren't idle either as the reached around to grip her hips, pulling her closer. Her extra sensitive breasts pushing in my chest, Something she enjoyed with the way she moaned. With her defences down, I took control and slipped my tongue into her mouth. She clearly loved it, I guess _everything _about me tastes amazing to her.

I knew for a fact that without any of this magic bullshite, I wouldn't have gotten Kala as an instance, for lack of a better word, as she is now. Hell back home, many would drop to their knees at her beauty, men and women alike.

"You're really going for it." I growled as she pumped my dick. Her sultry gaze locked on to my own as she tired pulled away from me, panting from the lack of air.

"Please...this is just the start."

"That it is Kala." I replied, stopping her from getting to her knees.

I grabbed both her arms and pushed her down onto the bed, her eyes didn't change as she started to unbutton what was left of her clothing. I sent her a smirk as I ripped the clothing apart with her giving me one back.

"Fuck the foreplay, just fuck me." Kala snarled, her legs wrapping around me.

I grabbed her waist and pulled her closer to me. She whimpered as I slid my dick up and down her slit, mewling out disapproval. Her body was shock whilst she looked like a mess. She near begging for us to start.

Without a word, I plunged into her. Her back arched as her body trembled with pleasure, her mouth releasing a window-shattering wordless moan, she must be feeling more pleasure than she can handle. After a second of adjusting, I slid all the way back out, getting another powerful moan from her, before sheathing myself back in again. Her hands clenched the sweat-filled bed sheets as her teeth snapped together shut.

She still has some fight in her, and here I thought that I wouldn't have some more fun with her.

Each and every thrust I gave her, she tried to fight back. She would avoid eye contact, her moans would be smaller than they should be and her constant insults were fun to listen to, even if she felt like shit when it happened.

"Fuck you, I'll fucking cut your dick off." Her insults weren't getting anymore original than the last.

"Kala…" I'm thinking it's time we spice this up "Who are you?"

"I am fucking Kalawarner, part of the Grigori-"

"Wrong." I said, gripping onto her large tits. With the extra sensitivity, arousal and stimulation, She gave out another high pitched moan. "Again."

"I am Kalawarner, part of the-"

"I've given you a chance and you've gone and blown it sky high." I stated, taking my dick out of her. She hips subconsciously tried to follow me but Kalawarner pulled back.

"I...don't care." she snarled.

"I'm going to make you into a mess." I smirked as she thought of the implications even as her face was sporting a heavy blush. "The only thing you're going to think about is my dick and when will be the next time you can ride it."

**-=Still Lewds=-**

If this is the kind of thing that I can look forward to in this life, then I couldn't wait. I mused to myself as Kalawarner rode me with reckless abandon, her body willingly pistoning herself down to the hilt of my dick over and over again without a care in the world. I wonder if the neighbours can hear the banshee-like screams that she was releasing. Just a while ago, she was denying the pleasure, but now, she was fucking me all on her own.

"Fuck…" I grunted, grabbing her hips and slammed her down. "I'm cuming."

She didn't do anything to stop me, her body was wracked with pleasure, the likes she's never felt before. Her hands were groping her tits as she howled towards the ceiling in a never-ending moan.

Once a upon a time, this woman was probably fucked to back to heaven, pun intended. Someone out there with skills they have been cultivating for years, probably giving her a night that she would never forget. Yet, I beat them because I had power over her that nobody else did.

With a simple command, I had her where I wanted her.

"_My dick feels 10 times better than anything or anyone you've ever had sex with."_

"Holyfuckshitohmygod" She let out illegible garbage that was stuck on repeat.

With the way that she was riding me, I could barely speak myself. Even as I came, she rode me with reckless abandon. Her eyes had lost their focus and rolled back with her mouth letting out a waterfall as her tongue rolled out. The ahegao expression making me hard again, almost instantly.

I propped myself up to eye level, Kalawarner's hands already coiling around my neck. She moaned even louder as I started to grope her ass harshly, forcefully pushing her into me. Without the resistance that had plagued her mind, she enjoyed every little bit that she could. I could feel that familiar tingle in my balls, I knew I was coming soon.

With that in mind, I doubled my pace. It was obvious that Kala was loving it, the babble that she was spewing out was already getting worse. I doubt she was able to form sentences in her own head.

"When I cum inside of you, you'll cum harder than you have ever before." With that last command, I hopefully will not need to make another command again anytime soon.

With one final thrust, I bottomed out in her and let out everything I've been holding back. The effect of the last command was instantly shown as her body became limp, like a puppet that had its strings cut off.

Even though I was slightly worried when she barely made a sound as she on my body, her breathing was calming enough as it confirmed that she was alive.

I hated this woman for trying to kill me, yet it was weird to see that I kinda cared for her. In a fucked up kinda way, I definitely felt no love, it was more I didn't want her to be broken.

It may be too late for that.

I layed her slightly to the side and placed my head on the pillow, letting sleep take me.

**-=Here I Stand=-**

"No, again." My mentor snarled above me. "We want humans to forget who you are, without letting others knowing you had anything to do with it."

There was an angel before us. He had been tied to the chair willingly so we could practice memory alteration. His mind was protected from anything that could damage it but I still didn't want to go too far.

Too many angels have lost who they are with this process.

"But-"

"Your hesitation will be your downfall. Do it now or I will cast you out of training." Mentor threatened. "I have many others that I can teach, do not waste this opportunity."

"Ok…" I let my magic flowing through me again, this time focusing on pushing myself into his mind. Had it not been for willingness, I would not have pushed past his defences.

I focused on his memory of coming in here. That was what I was instructed to do. He knew what I was doing and sent me subtle nod...that was enough for me to go ahead.

It was easy to pull away from the thought of him entering the room, especially without his usual defences.

"...Adequate. Maybe you're not as useless as I thought."

**-=Here I Stand=-**

**Not much happened in this chapter, I just want to say that I am alive but fucking ill. I would have made this at least 5K with the ideas I had down and layed out but I've been stuck in bed.**

**Also, may do a mini-arc before the Riser thing. I have an idea that I want to try out.**

**Also, this story is doing fucking mad. I love the feedback and love that people love it. **

**XD keep it up. **

**I need attention.**

**Just like and review and shite.**

**P.S Where the flip is the R.O.B that I keep asking for? Come guys. I want my Isekai harem OP shite ok.**


	10. Chapter 10

**-=Here I Stand=-**

Waking up with the scent of sex and sweat was something that seemed surreal for a second before I remembered what happened last night. There was no way I was going to trust Kalawarner, everyone her group was at least some sort of messed up. Though, that could be attributed to the fact that I haven't watched the show in a while and what I remember is from the fics.

If I could give her the right incentive to not leave me and grow some loyalty with her, then I could have some use for the fallen. Though, I may have gone overboard with her. In my defence, I blame the lust that had built up.

Not enough of an excuse but I don't care.

Slowly moving her out of the way, I got up out of my bed, only to feel the intense burning of my pelvis. She was much rougher than I thought she was. Granted she wasn't in the best...mindset. Yeah, let's go with that.

I opened the door to the hallway...only to immediately slam it again.

I can't be dealing with this first thing in the morning. I can feel a headache erupting already and it's only the start of the day. It's just going to get worse, isn't it...?

I reopened the door with a sigh as I stared upon **[Friend Like Me]**, he was dressed in an Akatsuki robe whilst hugging the wall beside the door.

"What is it this-" Immediately **[Friend like Me]** put a hand over my mouth and put a finger over his lips. There was a strange expression on his face as he tried to be serious...it obviously didn't work.

Right as he noticed that I was quiet, He started to sneak away, keeping close to the ground. Another sigh escaped my lips as I stared at the ceiling, as if calling Go-Micheal, he's the one up there now, right?

Simply walking behind him, I watch as he stopped me and checked around every corner before dashing over.

He...He wasn't even being quiet.

We ended up at the bottom of the stairs, Instantly I noticed that the kitchen was clean. I'm guessing that was his work, I guess I have to thank him for that. Maybe even get him something?

But what would I get a stand?

That's...not a thought I would have ever thought I would think. Huh...just really shows how weird my life has been recent. The fact that- "Who the hell are you?" I couldn't help but blurt out as I stared at the man that had taken a seat at my couch.

Of course, I know who he is, if you read or watched DxD, you know who he is. His trademark brown hair and golden bangs.

"Me? I'm no-one special…" Azazel started with, a somewhat infuriating, smile. "I'm just here to ask a few questions."

I stepped down from the stairs with **[Friend Like Me]** floating behind me. He couldn't tell that my stand was there, I knew the way that his eyes roamed around my body, he knew he was there. Not really surprised, appearances aside, he fought in the great war. A leader in fact, if he was strong enough to lead a faction then he must have some sort of way to see **[Friend Like Me]**.

"A few questions?" I asked. "May I at least get your name? It's weird to call you creepy old pervert."

"I'm not that old."

"That's the part you focused on?" I couldn't help but facepalm.

"I'm not going to take much of your time...I know you would rather use your weekend doing something more fun than humouring me."

It's the weekend? I didn't even know...that means I woke up early for nothing.

"Right….and what is it you want to ask?" I questioned.

"You see, a had a little team here...for lack of better words." He started "I had them watching a resident here in my stead."

"Issei, right?" I interrupted. He most likely knew what I did and if he didn't he would have known soon enough, better to tell him on my terms and get this done before it comes to bite me in the ass.

"Correct, but for some reason, he had gone missing." he stated. "It was around this time that you were also around, care to tell me why?"

"He's dead." I replied. "Simple as that, I never liked him and, honestly, couldn't care if he was dead or alive but I wasn't the one who killed him. Raynare did."

Azazel's eyebrow raised at the confession "I'm not surprised, that would be something that she would do."

"I guess…"

"Right, that will be all." He stated getting up.

"Wait…" I found myself dumbfounded. "No 'You killed my people, I demand retribution.'. You're just going to leave?"

"Of course...why would I stay?" He chuckled. "Baraquiel was already chewing me out for holding back on the paperwork and I doubt we won't see each other again."

"Huh...I guess if you put it like that, that makes sense."

"There's no need to doubt me. After all, The White Dragon Emperor is just for a good fight." He replied. "Well, enjoy the rest of your afternoon"

I knew it, he knew that I have the **[Boosted Gear]**. What's the point in coming here if he knew what happened?

Before I could gain an answer, he left as a large magic circle appeared beneath him.

**With Azazel.**

Azazel found himself back within his workshop in the underworld, the area that the Fallen controls. The room was filled with various smut adorned on the wall and papers covering the wooden floor. Immediately upon coming back, he headed towards his desk before pulling out a microscope-looking contraption that had been hidden under it. Pulling out a small crystal, he placed it upon the observation deck and activated the machine.

Right as he flipped the switch, the door slammed opened revealing the silver-haired teenager that Azazel had implied before.

"Tell me all you know." he demanded, much to Azazel's amusement.

"He's smart, I can tell you that, Vali." He started. "From everything I found out, he played the previous Red Dragon like a fiddle. Had it not been for the healing of the Gremory Heir, then I would say the same thing for the team that I had sent. Though he still did a great job in playing them along."

Vali paused at Azazels's words. "And how would you class him? High? Ultimate, even?"

"Bah…" Azazel "He's barely even middle."

Vali seemed to deflate slightly, even as his hands clenched at his sides. "Then what's the point of this new Red Dragon?!"

"The point is that this one is much different to every other Red Dragon Emperor, much different to any other sacred gear user in fact." Azazel replied.

That got Vali's attention, even if his anger was still prevalent, albeit slightly. "How so? He doesn't sound all that special."

"Yet you're the one who still has scars from crashing trying to fly." Azazel reputed, making Vali click his teeth in annoyance. "Still come look at this."

Vali walked up to Azazel and peered down the microscope "I don't see anything weird, everything seems to be floating around everywhere."

"That's the weird part…" Azazel started. "A sacred gear should be stationary, for lack of better words, as if they had bonded with it. This helps the system upstairs keep a track on the sacred gear without having to adjust for everything little thing that it and it's the user does whilst also keeping limitations depending on the user's body and strength."

"Yes, I know that," Vali replied, now facing Azazel. "But why is that important? And how does that make him special?"

"The gear is changing, modelling itself to the user, much more than what it would if it was normal. This means that both he and Ddraig would have more power and fewer limitations. It could be the perfect symbiosis between the gear and the user. "

"So he would be stronger than the previous one?" Vali asked.

"Yes, Vali…" Azazel sighed. "He will."

**-=Here I Stand=-**

I had a plan for today, now that I know that there's no school. I immediately headed off towards the church. Considering it's already 3 PM, (I know, where the time fucking go?) The various priests that had inhabited the church wouldn't be around for long. Considering that fact that the fallen won't be arriving anymore and they won't get any more orders, I doubt that they would stay.

As I stared upon the doors of the church, I thought to myself, how I would do this. I mean I had a plan but if I executed this wrong, I would have to run away. I'm not stupid enough to fight these people, they have strength, speed and skill way beyond what I currently have.

Though I do have something that one else has.

First things first, I slipped around the back to get into the back entrance. I was looking for one of the rooms where I would find some sort of clothing that would help me blend in.

The only thing I was able to find was the patrols of priests that combed through the back, near-empty halls of the church. Hoping this would work, I walked up to one that was alone.

"Brother…" I started getting his attention. "I was wondering where I would be able to find a spare cloak, my previous one was destroyed by a stray."

"I understand." That worked? I was planning on taking him out with my light magic but I guess this would work as well. "They do not like our garbs with their weaknesses and lack of faith."

I nodded my head whilst trying to hide the smirk at the irony of his words. I didn't say anything as I followed him back to a random room. Across the walls were multiple different sizes of cloaks and different pieces of clothing. Some had various stains.

"These are from other priests, right?" I asked getting a nod from him.

"They feel it would be better to allow others to use what little resources we have then throw it away."

These seem like good people...better for me I suppose.

I grabbed one of the cloaks of the rack and pocketed a few of the crosses, they might come in handy later on. I sent a small smile as I walked out of the room. A little bit of faith and these people believe anything.

**-=Here I Stand=-**

I walked up to the podium, wearing the stolen priest garbs. It wasn't hard to get past everyone, they gave me glace and then continued doing what they were doing before. I guess these guys don't really care.

Cool, works for me.

"Hello, everyone…" I called out, getting all their attention. "I'm here today because I want-"

"Who the hell are you?!" Someone in the crowd called out, much to my irritation.

I guess they're more attentive than I thought. Now looking back they are priests, even traitorous ones, would be good enough to notice something off. At least some level of competence would be needed to become a priest, especially in this world.

"Me? I am Father Alexander." I replied, cooling my features. "I'm here because of the little crow infestation that I happened to come across."

I could see many of them tense up, their eyes started to dart around looking towards the area around them, looking for the fallen that had hauled up with them. I let them marinate the fear that they had been creating for themselves, it was fun watching them squirm as the thought of being killed by the Fallen.

"Do not worry, my brothers and sisters, I have already dealt with our problem." A wave of relief passed through them as they heard my words. I felt their eyes lock onto me with an intensity that I'm not really sure how to describe.

"Hey, do I know you?!" Another voice called out, I knew this one. He was the same person I saw when I had met Kalawarner for the first time.

"Hello, Brother Freed. It is good to see you again." I called out, a soft smile appearing on my face.

"You're a priest?" He asked, eyeing me up and down in a way that made my skin crawl. "I swear that you were a student at that devil school." I heard our audience fall into whispers as they heard his words.

Goddammit, Freed. You just had to open your mouth.

"That is incorrect, I had spoken to a non-believer as I headed up this way, he was insulting our way of life and our people…" I started, gaining everyone's attention again. I tugged on the heartstrings of those who've been attacked for being a priest in this world of demons and monsters."...I was going to educate him, however, I noted that he had the stench of a devil."

"A devil?! Man, these devils are getting better at what they do." Freed sighed before his eyes had this...strange glint. "What did you do? Did you kill him? How did you do it? Did you make people watch? What about-"

"I killed him, yes, but I made it effortless." I cut him off, mid-rant.

He didn't like that, not one bit, yet I didn't care. I merely put my hand up to silence him and turned to the crowd that had watched our discussion.

"I know some of you do not like the idea of killing devil worshipers mercilessly." Some of them booed at my words. "That is understandable but you do have to understand that he had no choice in the matter."

Again, the room was silent. They expression showing that they were attentive to my words. Hell, If you threw a pin, you would be able to hear it from across the room.

"The devil, these days, do not care about the consequences of their actions. Every person they get their disgusting little hands-on only prove to show it. This boy was a believer of the faith, as many of you were, but the temptation that the devils wormed into his mind had broken him out of his love for God. I'm sure that many of you understand that feeling." I stated, the last line hitting many of those hard as they refused to continue their eye contact.

"All those families that the devils had infiltrated, all those lives they have ruined, all the futures that have demolished, all because of their undying greed and their need to satisfy it." I called out, regaining their attention. "And what has it cost you all? The same people that they have used and battered only to be thrown away like yesterday's trash. It's simple, everything."

The anger that started resonate in this room almost seemed visible. A few of them were standing up, their bodies feeling the adrenaline pumping through their veins with their fury.

"To you, they are the scorn of your existence. The people that have taken everything from you. Your family, your friends, your respect. To them, you're merely a number, a simple number that they brush off since they forget about you and the injustice they do to you."

Their anger skyrocketing, it's simple really, most people don't like being treated less than anybody, myself included. Freed was there standing at the front, leading the people on.

"And where has that landed you? The Fallen, a race of fake angels that have rid themselves of the Lord. A race that has no reason to care for humans, the time before I came here, many of you have already been killed." That was a guess but the way they held their heads down proved my point. "Will this injustice never end?"

"That's why I ask of you…" I calmed my voice and immediately the feeling in the room changed, yet it was still as tense as ever. " I have killed the fallen that have plagued this church but that had only created a bigger problem. More Fallen have arrived in Kuoh, they merely wait upon a single word and they will strike upon this church, killing all its inhabitants. Now tell me, do you want to die like the pathetic bugs that they think we are?"

"No way!" Someone called out.

"I hear the voice of only one supporter. I repeat myself, Do you want to die like the pathetic bugs that they think we are?!"

"**NO!**"

"Are you willing to take your life into your own hands?! To kill those that oppose you?"

"**YEAH!**"

"Are you willing to fight with me, side by side, to defeat those that oppose us?"

"**YEAH!**"

"Will you give me the strength to defeat the bastards that think they can take us down?"

"**YEAH!**"

"If I lead you out of this building, will you give me your strength? Your prowess in battle, your skill in weapons, your knowledge of magic?"

"**YEAH!**"

"Well then…" I stated, jumping down to the same level as the audience. They parted, like the red sea, as I walked through. "...Follow me and I'll lead you to your new life."

...Unbeknownst to them, **[Friend Like Me]** was giggling like a schoolgirl upon a loose railing as he watched the priests follow his user, it was times like this that he loved his user. He munched on his popcorn as he waited for the show to _really _start.

I opened the large doors of the church, the dipping sun shining down upon them. "Come, my brothers and sisters, to create your new life."

I stepped outside waiting for them to follow me, one by one they did. Their adrenaline fueling their desire to fight, it was funny seeing as they won't be getting that far.

"Honestly…"

*_Thud_*

"...You've got to really understand what you agree to." I finished, watching as the priest fall one by one after they all exited the church. "You never know what you might lose."

"What's going-" *_Thud_*

"My heart is going to-"*_Thud_*

"Bastard...what the hell...did you do?" Freed called out, his voice betraying his usual anger.

"I'm not going to explain it to you," I stated as his body, the final body, dropped upon the floor. "I'm not stupid."

And with that, the overload of memories and the immense power coursing through my veins, I pass out again.

**-=Here I Stand=-**

...I really gotta stop doing this to myself.

'_Ddraig, you didn't do anything did you?' _I asked within my mind, calling out to the dragon.

Funnily enough, He was quiet, something that I've rarely ever had the chance to deal with Not only that but for some reason, surely not of my own, I found myself looking up at an unfamiliar ceiling.

Right, first things first, what happened to me and what did I gain? Best to check out the goods first.

Leaning up, I find myself without clothing. Not only that but my physique has changed. I was slightly bulkier like all the muscle I gained condensed as much as it could. In curiosity, I lean over to grab the side of the bed I was currently on push down as I get up.

Huh...It broke within my hand without me noticing.

Cool.

Looking around, I find that my clothes were draped over a chair in the far corner. Seems like whoever found me is trying to act like an ally. A bit paranoid but I'd rather be paranoid than relaxed.

Tapping into the sense that Ddraig taught me, I feel the signature of someone outside the tent. Though it wasn't one that I am familiar with, they seemed more calm, in a sense.

Not really sure what else to say.

I could feel one of them already heading my way. I braced myself as the door opened.

A large and bulky man appeared before me, his eyes taking my form, I couldn't tell what was going through his mind but I could tell that I shouldn't mess around here. All across his bare arms and torso were scars, scars that looked like they came from all sorts of battles.

The thing that stood out was the ears upon his grey head and the grey tail that swayed behind him.

"How are you? I found you resting at the church on the outskirts of Kuoh." He stated, much to my amusement.

"I wouldn't really call it 'resting' per say." I chuckled. "I practically collapsed."

"I thought as much, however, I was unsure." He replied.

"May I ask, why were you in the area?" I asked.

"You may."

…

"...Why were you in the area?" I asked, facepalming.

"A stray devil was seen in the area and we were tasked to exterminate it." He stated, confusing me again.

"Isn't that the job of the devil heirs?" I questioned.

"That would be the case however the devil in question was a sibling to one of my subordinates. They would have run out to take her down themselves, even if as I forbade it."

"So you came to help him?"

"Incorrect." The Yokai denied. "They have validated the conduct to which they had agreed on when they joined this task force, I am here to take them back."

From what I can tell, this man was a stickler for the rules. Seems like a nice guy, he was rushing to get his subordinates and wanted to get them back home. Guess there must be a reason for doing so, I wouldn't go after them. They were the ones stupid enough to go.

"I guess I will be taking my leave then," I stated. "I don't really want to get in your way."

The man grabbed my arm as I made to get up. "I cannot allow that to happen."

Am I going to be dragged into this mess? "And why's that?"

"Section 3, Humans. Sub-Section 4 dictating humans that are aware of the supernatural." He's reciting it off by heart? "Paragraph 1, Whenever a defenceless human that has been found and has no clear ties to a faction, the Yokai must escort the user to their home and keep them safe until then."

"I am not defenceless," I stated. I had both **[Friend Like Me]** and Ddraig by my side.

"If that is so, why is your magical power erupting as it is now?" He stated. "I can feel it even as I do not actively look for it. If I leave you alone, many eyes will set upon you instantaneously. I fear that I may not be able to protect you."

My magical power? Is he talking about what I did earlier? I asked for their strength, their skill and their knowledge. Did I gain more than that?

I wouldn't be surprised, after Kalawarner, I guess I took their concept of strength instead of their actual strength. That makes **[Friend Like Me]** all that more powerful. Guess his potential is an A then.

"May ask something first? You said subordinates, would that mean that you already have a team? And are they not strong enough?" I questioned.

"My team is the best choice in finding and killing stray devils…" I could hear the pride in his voice as he said that. "But...this is a secret operation, many of them do not know of this. The sibling of this devil already left with one other and I was left to chase after them. I did not have time to call upon my squad."

Is that it though? And why is he telling me this? Had I been in his position, I would have just demanded my help as he helped me. Everything here seems very fishy and something is telling me to not follow them.

'_**You can't resist, can you?**_' Ddraig called out, feeling my internal struggle. '_**I would feel the same way after gaining such a powerup.**_'

'_I think there's a secret battle junkie within me. I want to be able to fight that stray without running away._' I replied.

"I'll guess I'll stick by you, maybe help you out if I can...it would be improper for me to not do so after what you did for me.." I stated, holding my hand out.

The Wolf Yokai smiled and grabbed my hand, "I thank you for your generosity. This will not be forgotten."

"...Can I get changed first?"

**-=Here I Stand=-**

First thing I noticed was how the tent was much smaller on the outside, bullshit magic again so I didn't question it. The next thing was how fast I was, I almost ran into a tree when I first tried running. **[Friend Like Me]** helped a little to keep up with the Yokai by manoeuvring me out of the way of any trees as we ran.

I couldn't help but feel at peace as we ran. To see the trees blurring past me as we ran made it all that much better. I could see leaves falling in slow motion as we ran, it was like something out of anime, it sounds like I'm repeating myself, but it really puts into perspective on how different this world really is.

"We're not that much further, I can smell their scents and...blood?!" The Yokai doubled his speed, the ground cracking where his speed increased.

What I'm guessing is that the two people that had run off are either dead or have been injured. If so, this man would be running to his death. I guess I got to help him now...still this is quite fun.

Though it still amazes me that even with the strength I have collected now, someone like this was still stronger than me. It makes me buzz with anticipation with all the power that I could collect in this world.

Breaking me out of thought were the sounds of metal clashing against something...I'm not really sure but the sight before me explains it.

The Wolf Yokai was fighting a large version of an orange fox girl waifu...well if that waifu was 8 feet tall, had razor-sharp nails, a weird tongue that couldn't stay inside her mouth, bloodshot eyes, a weird stinger like appendage coming from her back and an expanded right arm, big enough to drag across the ground as she dragged her feet towards the Wolf Man.

I just noticed that I don't know his name.

From my cover, I let my magic blossom again. This time it was much easier to shape my light as it rushed out-No, it was like it _demands_ to be used. It was weird but a good weird.

I shaped the light as a bow with an arrow already nocked. Immediately, both Dinnerbone (Yes, I'm calling him that.) and sexy Cthulhu lady snapped towards me. The light bow was burning dark red, illuminating the battlefield. As the light shone upon them, I could see the blood that had dried upon the floor. Must be from the victims before.

Letting go of the arrow, I feel my body push back slightly at the force as air whips around me. The arrow hit the stray, it's body almost crumpling against the pain of the light that had now poisoned its veins.

'...It was that easy?' I thought to myself as I approached the body of the stray devil.

"Your skills are more commendable than I thought. Well done." Dinnerbone praised as I watched the twitching body of the stray.

Thoughts were running through my head. The main one was how the devils could create something like this. If someone ran away from your _ENSLAVEMENT_ then you make them a monster so they get hunted down, even by their own people, those they share blood with.

Something like this disgusted me.

'_Hey, Ddraig...I got an idea.'_ I called out.

'_**Whatever you are planning...**_'

'_We can boost Ddraig, can you pass it on to other people?' _I asked, interrupting him.

I wasn't sure that I was able to do so, in the story, sacred gears worked on the basis that they would grow and work in order to fit the user's wishes. It would make sense that Issei would gain the power transfer ability because he wanted to help Rias and others around him.

'_**...I do not see why not.**_' Ddraig replied I guess that my theory was wrong. '_**Merely tell me where to go and I'll send it off.**_'

...I guess that would work.

Summoning up the light magic from before, I started to push it out from within. Again, I immediately noticed that more was coming out than the amount from before. With that in mind, I slowed down the process.

The magic itself was seeping around my body, much to the discomfort of the stray devil. It started to thrash around with insane strength, Dinnerbone, who was standing behind me, had rushed in to hold her arms down.

It was weird how he didn't try to stop me. I waved it off for later and kept it going.

I pressed my hand towards its stomach, it already started to thrash around even more. The light upon her body sounded like an egg sizzling on a hot pan...with that metaphor, I guess it would hurt.

'_Ddraig, you ready?_' I called out to him.

'_**If your plan is to kill her then you're already halfway there.**_' He replied, yawning.

'_I want you to boost and send magic to its yokai side, can you do that?'_ I asked. The head of the yokai had broken free, it's elongated tongue already trying to grab those around it. I was wondering if he could do something like-

'_**Can I do- Of course, I can!**_' He seemed actually angry at my words, I guess he can then. '_**It's my ability, of course, I can do something as trivial as that.**_'

This is trivial? I wonder what it would be like if he went all out.

"**[BOOST]**"

The **[Boosted Gear]** appeared again on my arms and legs. DinnerBone round me sent glances to pieces of armour that I had been equipped with but said nothing as he focused their energy into keeping the stray devil down.

"**[BOOST]**"

'_**That should be enough, we may need more later so I limited it to two.**_'

"**[Transfer]**"

A flash of light and the smell of burnt meat impacted my nose, the enhanced smell making me cringe back as I took it. Whilst it was an annoyance to me, it must have been hell for the devil. The bellowing cries started to drift in and out as it's consciousness did the same.

Instantly, the body became deathly still. No more was the screaming that I could feel in my bones or the intense thrashing that had tried to force me off. The body started to slowly return to what it was before it had transformed. As per usual, the body was of a very...busty female. A brunette...not really sure what it was. I'm not too caught up with yokai, to be honest.

'_Ddraig? I think...I think we did it!_' I couldn't help but let the glee slowly bleed into my words. '_I can't believe this worked._'

'_**You know, had you had the same amount of control as before you little escapade at the church...**_

Behind me, I could hear the disappointed sigh that came from Wolf Yokai behind me.

'_**You wouldn't have killed this woman.**_'

What-No, I couldn't have killed her. I felt my magic getting too much-Too powerful, I controlled it, I didn't do anything wrong.

'_**You killed her, simple as that.**_'

I admit I felt a large amount of disappointment from myself, I honestly believed that I would be able to heal this devil. It seemed so easy in my head.

All I had to do was use Ddraig and send his power into her and let the yokai side take over the devil. What I planned was the yokai to use them I had given it to overwhelm the devil side and take it over in a sense.

How could it not work? I had more than enough power and...I don't know what else could have gone wrong.

All these questions and no answers.

**-=Here I Stand=-**

**Was supposed to upload this on Sunday last week.**

**Yes, I know. Shame on me. But look I gave you 5k words. **

**Wanted to show that the MC isn't all edgy and villainy, he cares for others in his own way.**

**Also losing inspiration for this story. Not sure how long it will go on for but we'll see.**

**So Fav, comment and follow.**

**P.S Can I get Isekai'd by a beautiful goddess now?**


End file.
